Naruto the Human Among Devils
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Sasuke, dead, his half of the Sage of Six Paths power given to Naruto so that he can seal away the sinister Kaguya. After fighting her, she unknowingly teleports the two of them away to a strange void. When their battle in finished, how will Naruto deal with living in a new world populated by weak humans, strange devils, and both angels of dark and light?
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

**_Disclaimer: Naruto + Highschool DxD - I Do Not Own Them  
>I made this to show that just because Naruto has ended, that Naruto fanfiction is still very much alive and active!<em>**  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Two unrelenting forces fought against each other in a never ending struggle to try and gain the upper hand, neither one wanting to lose to the other. The first among these forces was Naruto Uzumaki, a young 17 year old boy that wore a golden flaming jacket on top of his black bodysuit he wore underneath it. His hair was aflame like golden fire, and on top of the golden cloak was black circles on the shoulders and nine magatama lined up in a square on his back underneath a strange circular design. On his stomach was a golden circle with a black circle inside of it. He wore golden sandles with armored tops. On his forehead was a golden headband with a stylish leaf on it.

Over the top of his eyes he had orange pigmentation, and his eyes were colored golden with cross pupils. His skin wasn't glowing, the only non-glowing thing, and it was a shaded with a light tan. On Naruto's right palm was the circle that represented the white sun, and on his left palm was the symbol that showed a black cresent moon. Originally, he only had the white sun until his opponent had killed his partner in this battle, and he had been gifted with his friends half of the power as well that had been gifted to them seperately. Behind his back were nine floating black balls that were so inky black that it was like looking into a never ending abyss.

In his hand was a tenth black orb, named the Truth-Seeking Balls, and he was thrusting it towards his opponent.

His opponent was woman older than himself. She was Kaguya Otsutsuki, and she was woman with soft, delicate features that were befitting of royalty. She had milky white skin without any flaws visible at all, and a slim and slender figure. The rest was unknown, since over her figure she wore a bulky transisional hime-style kimono with large sleaves with magatama going down the front of the white kimono on at the dges on the sleeves. Her eyes were pure white without any pupils and her eyebrows were cut short as a sign of royalty. In the middle of her forehead was a third eye that was colored red with rings around the pupil. On each ring were three magatama as well. Her long hair reach so far down that it was twice the length of her entire body, and sticking out of her head were two long horns shaped like rabbit ears with points.

Above Kaguya was a moon-sized and growing Truth-Seeking Ball.

"Oh hell no you don't!" Naruto shouted as he moved quicker than lightning itself and appeared in front of her with his Truth-Seeking Ball forming white blades around the edges of it. He was thrusting towards Kaguya, and she reabsorbed her own Truth-Seeking Ball and formed a portal behind her. She escaped through the use of the portal, and Naruto followed right after her into the void. In an instant the two of them were once again facing each other in a new dimension. Bone spikes erupted from her back yet again, and Naruto got only a quick look around him as he dodged an All-Killing Ash Bone that erupted from the palm of her hand and tried to murder him.

The new area around them was... nothing but colors, endless and joyous colors that ranged from everything he could think of. The entire place was a stretch of colors for endless miles, like looking through an ever changing scenery. Naruto saw that there was ground, and he flew towards the ground and slammed onto it with enough force to shatter it and make a resounding boom that ecoed endlessly through the area. Naruto looked up at Kaguya, before he sprung from the ground and slammed his fist into her gut. Her eyes widened as a hole appeared where her gut was. Spinning upside down, he kicked her in the chin and sent her flying into the never ending void of colors... if that made sense.

"Come on guys, give me a helping hand!" Naruto called out as golden energy exploded out of his body. The giant form of a giant nine tailed fox with similar black markings around his energy body appeared around Naruto, with him being located floated in the middle of the giant energy fox's head. The torso of the fox was humanoid in nature, and so were it's clawed hands. Naruto croctehd and the fox crouched, and both of them shot off towards Kaguya as she healed rapidly from having her gut blown open. She glared down at him as he approach her, but both of them were surprised when a roar was heard.

Heading towards both of them was a giant red... dragon. The dragon was red colored obviously, and it had a thick body with a long neck that stretched to 100 meters long for more. On it's snout was a great and sharp horn, and it had glowing gold eyes. It seemed to be heading towards them, but Kaguya only sent it an annoyed look as she pointed her palm at the creature. A single bone spike shot at the creature, and it didn't even try to avoid being hit by the miniscule ash bone that soared at it. Kaguya smirked when the All-Killing Ash Bone struck it's target.

Like the name suggests the All-Killing Ash Bone did just what it's name suggested, one hit was all it took to kill anything that lived. It was an instant kill technique unique to her that would destroy ANY living thing that it struck at an molecular level, and then leave behind only the ash from the destroyed molecules that had made up the beings struck with her technique. Even now, the great dragon creature was being turned into ash and dying off. It only lived for a few more seconds, before it's body turned into nothing but ash that scattered and flew away. Kaguya smirked at that, before Naruto appeared in front of her already in mid-spin. He hooked his arm around her neck, before he held his other hand out and changed the shape of one of his Truth-Seeking Balls into handcuffs. They wrapped around her wrists, and Naruto let go of her for a second before he placed his hands on her breasts.

The second his hands touched her boobs, she moaned for a brief moment... before her eyes widened when her third eye started to close against her will. She started to fly up into the sky as the entire dimension that they were in started to sent huge chunks of rock and earth up towards her, even clouds rushed towards her. Her body grew in size, turning into a huge creature with a single eye and ten tails... before she became more like wood and screamed in pain as rhe rock and energy started to collect at her body and quickly form a huge moon around her, consisting of ALL of the nearby rock that was surrounding their newest battle grounds.

Out of the moon nine sources of energy started to collect and take nien different shapes under the giant moon above them. Naruto dropped down the the ground and smiled to himself when the giant creatures were finished forming. Every single creature being about 200 or more meters long in the body, and all of them towering over him. Naruto was panting only a little, and both symbols on his hands had vanished, showing that he had defeated Kaguya once and for all. The first creature was a giant brown raccoon-dog with blue marking sover it's body, black rings around it's eyes... and golden eyes with four pointed eyes. Behind it was a single bulging tail. This was Shukaku, the one Tailed Raccoon-Dog.

The next creature was a giant cat covered from head to toe in blue and black flames with both a golden eye and a green eye. It had two long and thin tails of blue flames shotting from it's rear. This was Matatabi, the Two Tailed Cat. The third giant creature had no back legs, and was covered in a gray turtle shell with three huge shrimp tails sticking out from it's back. This was Isobu, the Three Tailed Turtle... another allie of his. Next was a four tailed and red furred giant ape with bone spikes coming out of it's back and going down it's tails. It had two large fangs sticking from it's mouth. This was Son Goku, the Four Tailed Monkey.

Next was a giant white horse with the head of a dolpin and five tails coming out from behind it. This was Kokuo the Five Tailed Dolphin-Horse, and next to this creature was a giant white slug with tiny human arms and six tails coming out of it's rear. This unique creature was Saiken, the Six Tailed Slug. Next to it standing in tail order in the circle was a giant beetlw creature that was mostly green with glowing yellow eyes. It had a horn on it's head, and it had six wings and a single tail. This was Chomei, the Seven 'Tailed' beetle and one of the stronger tailed beasts.

Next was a giant light purple Ox-like creature with bulky humanoid hands with a hunked back, no legs, and eight octopus legs sticking out of where legs would be. This was Gyuki, the Eight Tailed Ox... Ox-stopus. The second strongest of the nine tailed beasts. Finally, the strongest of the beasts was Kurama, his own friend, a giant orange fox with long rabbit-like ears like Kaguya and nine long tails behind it. Naruto smiled at all of them, before he turned serious and looked at them all with sad eyes.

"Shukaku... Matatabi... Isobu... Son... Kokuo... Saiken... Chomei... Gyuki... Kurama... you all know what I have to do now don't you?" Naruto asked as he looked around, and he got nods from them all. They were all more than likely trapped inside of this strange place for who knows how long, and it would be best for them if they returned into him. Should they be in him, then upon his death they would be returned to their home world. It would require him sealing all of them inside of him and recombining with their fragments that they had left in him. Naruto know they wouldn't like being sealed, but inside of him they would have each other... so hopefully it wouldn't be too bad until he could find a way back and release them.

The glow on his body died down to reveal a black and orange ripped up track suit, and his hair became less spiky and flame-like, and became the normal golden color. His eyes turned back to blue, and three bar marks on his cheeks turned into whisker marks. His right sleeve was mostly gone, showing a fishnet armor undershirt underneath it. Naruto's ripped tracksuit having the zipper down halfway to his stomach. Naruto closed his eyes and placed his hands into the same seal that he had used a few times before when either resealing Kurama the first time after they fought each other, and the one that he had seen Obito use to seal the Ten Tails inside of himself.

In a swirling fashion, all of the Tailed Beasts were absorbed into his body one by one as he closed his eyes tighter. Naruto hated having to do this to them, but this way they would only have to wait a short while before they were... before they were... Naruto groaned and held his stomach for a moment in pain. Naruto felt similar to how he was when he was being summoned by somebody else, but this time instead of an instant pull Naruto could feel this... place refusing to let go of him. Naruto felt like throwing up with how he was being both pulled back to possibly his home dimension, and being pulled to stay in this new one. Naruto felt like he was going to be split any second now.

Cracks in space started to appear around him, even time being fractured by the summoning and this world fighting over who got to keep him. Naruto held his hand out, and slowly a fast spinning maelstrom of golden energy appeared in his hands that was the same size as his head. The sphere of... chakra started to spin faster and faster, before Naruto thrust it forward at the cracks in space and time, before he shattered the boundries between the two and opened up his own portal out of this place. Naruto groaned as he jumped through the portal and felt all of that tension vanish from his body the second his feet landed on grass. Naruto looked behind him, before he held his hands at the open space.

Kaguya was inside of that dimension... it would be better to just seal it off completely. Naruto held his hand over the crack, before he twisted it and the dimension itself seemed to close up to everything around it. Naruto grinned at how he completely and utterly sealed off not only Kaguya, but that strange dimension from anyone that would like to enter it. He hadn't sensed a single living thing inside of that place after the death of the dragon looking creature, so he didn't feel bad about making sure that nothing would ever be able to enter that dimension ever again. Though, with Kaguya being in there he couldn't risk anyone ever going inside of their anyway.

Naruto thanked the Sage of Six Paths for giving him the knowledge about how to seal away things, and the ability to do it. Naruto grinned to himself, feeling giddy that he had done something so awesome after days and days of constant fighting against Kaguya... that was right, this wasn't the first day in a row that he had fought her after the death of his partner Sasuke. Naruto had ended up fighting Kaguya for an entire three days after that, with today being the very last day that he had taken to seal her away. Along the way, Kaguya had destroyed over 17 different worlds that their battles had taken place it, and he felt bad about that... even though many of the worlds had no sentient life on them, Kaguya had destroyed every single one and replaced it with a new world in it's place that was filled to the brim with chakra.

He had been able to use that chakra to empower himself and keep himself going even longer than he normally could. Naruto grinned to himself, before he placed his hands behind his head and fell back onto the ground with a sigh of relief. Naruto suddenly felt tired, after days of fighting, even though he had full chakra after resealing the Tailed Beasts into himself. He was on maybe his fourth or fifth day of no sleep after all, so closing his eyes Naruto allowed sleep to take him away.

If ANYONE tried to wake him up, he would stick his foot in their ass.

He DESERVED this rest!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Kaguya would DESTROY Great Red. Truth-Seeking Balls negate all non-Senjutsu related techniques, and she could make one with enough power to destroy and recreate a planet(stated in manga). Also, the All-Killing Ash Bones is a Sure-Kill move if it hits. **_


	2. Chapter 2 Waking Up

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
>Pairing - Give me a girl and your reasons for picking her, and I will think about it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"This... this was the source of that massive source of power?" A silver haired woman in her early twenties with startling silver eyes and fair skin asked as she looked down at the sleeping Naruto on the grass. She was wearing a standard maid's clothing in blue and white, and on top of her head was a maid's head dress. She had her long hair in braid, and her body was very voluptious. She was a slim waist with good hips and far above averahe breasts that almost burst from her uniform. She radiated a power that seemed to give off a cold in nature appearance, even if it was unseen by those around them... it could be felt though.

This was Grayfia Lucifuge, and three days ago there had been a massive power surge that ecoed through the entire Underworld that had come from this area. The power was so massive that it had been felt from thousands and thousands of miles away before it lowered down to something less noticable. Yet, nobody would forget what the power had felt like in the slightest.

The power... was completely human.

There was a human with more power than anything she had ever felt before, and his body was in front of her... sleeping on the ground in torn clothes. His body was unknowingly suppressing most of his power from being sensed, but those sensative to this would be able to tell this was the source of the power right away. This human, one of the weaker races, had more power than even herself on her best day by a long shot... and it was so amazingly potent. It was so focused in his body, that she belived that if he should release it all at one point then not even she would escape the range of his power unscathed.

That was not good, not in the slightest.

She frowned for a moment when she looked at the boy, who seemed to be 17 or so years old. When she had been 17, she had not been even a fraction of the strength that she had felt coming from him. That alone stated how high his potential was, and normally that would be a great thing... IF this boy could be reincarnated.

She seriously doubted that this boy COULD be turned. He was simply too powerful, it was possible this boy was some form of Buddha or Minor God... recently turned into such after attaining a state of enlightenment. Gods and Buddhas were immune to the transforming process of the Evil Piece System that had been created by Devils to boost their own numbers. Not to mention, the more powerful the person and the more their potential, the more they were worth. With the pure power this boy had currently, and the amazing potential that he had for the future... she doubted that anything but a Mutated Queen coming from the Peerage of a Satan would be able to turn him into a Devil... and even that wouldn't work if he was a God or a Buddha instead of a human like she believed at first.

Summoning her magic, blue eyes snapped open and there was a blur of motion in which Grayfia was slammed into by a massive amount of force that grabbed her by the throat. She gagged at the pressure, before she grunted when she was slammed into the ground by the blue eyes blur. She felt something sit on her gut in the second that she could have reacted, and looking up she noticed that the boy was holding his fist up in a position like he was groping something, with a golden yellow sphere of spinning energy in his hands. In that one second that this had happened, Grayfia was still having trouble forming words... because of the hand choking her to death.

A white circle appeared under both of them, and she grunted and was forced into losing control over her magic when the blond haired boy slugged her in the face... right in the eye hard enough to actually daze her of all people! It felt like she had just been smashed into by enough force to shatter STEEL, which was harder than rock by a good amount.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned when he blinked and realized what was going on. Grayfia saw him look down at her with a sheepish expression, before he stood up from her and offered her a hand to help her up. She didn't accept the hand and stood up on her own. "Sorry about that... I sensed something and thought I was being attacked." Naruto said with a true apologetic tone to his voice.

"I am Grayfia Lucifuge, Maid of the Household of Gremory. I apologize for the rough meetings, but a few days ago a large disturbance was sensed in this area when a power that radiated through the Underworld appeared. I was sent to find out what had been the cause of it, and I found you sleeping here." Grayfia introduced herself formally, finding his explaination on why he attacked her to be one that she could forgive rather easily. It was her activating her powers that had caused him to attack her in the first place, so she was at fault for activating her powers in front of... a ninja? From his clothes, disregarding the orange, he was dressed in the clothes that one would expect of a ninja. He had a weapons pouch at his thigh and behind, was wearing a light but durable ninja-wire mesh shirt underneath his shirt... and his shoes were traditional ninja wear.

Not to mention he was able to hide almost all of his massive power without being detected as much without him flaring it. He had been fast, faster than her in that split second. She couldn't explain the inhuman strength away, since his body didn't suggest that kind of muscle strength, but her rapidly blackening eye was going to need magic to heal it soon before it swelled shut.

"... You have a weird name. Who names their kid something that has fudge in it?" Naruto questioned with a scratch of his chin.

"... My name is Lucifuge Grayfia, Maid of th Household of Gremory. Where I am from, speaking one's given name first is the nomal form of greeting, with family name second." Grayfia corrected without giving away any emotion that suggested that she was angry about him unknowingly mocking her last name.

"Oh... then I'm Naruto Uzumaki... Naruto being a given name. Just call me Naruto, or the awesome Toad Sage Naruto of Mount Myoboku... or Super Sage of the Six Paths Naruto Uzumaki the Handsome, the Man that Conquers Gods." Naruto said, bragging about himself in a way to show that he was maintaining his self-confidence even though by his own hands he sealed himsefl away from being summoned back to his own world. He couldn't risk Kaguya getting out, so sealing off this dimension from those farther away from it had been the best choice of action.

Sasuke's death had released the Infinite Tsukiyomi, so there was nothing to worry about.

"Conquers Gods? Even with your power, I find that hard to believe." Grayfia said, trying to find out anything that she could about this boy.

"Hey! Screw you! Kaguya and I were fighting for days, and I just defeated her... a few days ago when she killed that giant red dragon thing that interupted us!" Naruto yelled at her for being disbelieving about his claims. Grayfia's eyes widened greatly though when she heard that sentence that he spoke.

This... Kaguya woman defeated the Great Red, the True Dragon, after days of fighting this boy... and this boy defeated that woman, who killed the strongest being in existance. That alone placed this boy as the strongest being in existance for defeating the one that defeated the strongest existance. She could read his micro-expressions and everything this boy was saying was completely true. Otherwise she wouldn't have believed him, but she knew that if this boy was right, then it would be best to NOT push him. Her earlier thoughts about him being unable to be turned would be correct, meaning that here was a human that could wipe out the devils as a race if he wanted to... and there would be nothing they could do against him.

It was simply... horrifying that so much power was laying in wait inside of such a young boy.

She hid her expressions though with only her eyes being what changed, and she looked at him and gave him a light bow.

"I believe you Lord Naruto. If I may ask, how old are you?" Grayfia asked in as respectful a tone as possible, unless this might being smite her where she stood. Naruto on the other hand was shocked that this woman bowed to him all of a sudden.

"I turned 17 a few days... or maybe a week ago I guess. Do you have any food on you... I'm hungry... really hungry." Naruto said as he rubed his empty belly. He hadn't eaten since the day before his birthday, and he battled Kaguya for about... 4 days straight with no rest or food... and he was asleep for 3 days... so yeah, he had gone a week without eating anything. Naruto groaned in pain at the growling of his stomach, and Grayfia sighed in relief.

The boy was a complete idiot, which was actually a comforting thought. If the first thing he asked of her was food after she tried to kill him, which she did try to do, then the boy was either too trusting or he knew that her poison's would work on him. Which they more than likely would not, seeing as she could feel the massive amount of pure life force inside of him. She had little doubt he had some supernatural way to heal himself of sickness or injury even if she did poison his food, and she had only tried to kill him because she thought that he was a threat... which he both was and wasn't. This boy didn't seem the type to attack people without reason, so without giving him a reason to attack... he wouldn't attack.

"Come with me, I will take you to the-" Grayfia said, before Naruto lifted his arm up and shoved it into the ground and pulled out a large bug the size of his fist. Naruto sat down on the ground and closed his eyes as sand pooled into his lap and formed a bowl. He clenched his first and the sand turned into rock. Naruto held his hand over the bowl and blue flamed erupted from his palm and roasted the earth bowl until all that remained was a bowl that was made out of some sort of strange blue crystal. Naruto held his hand over the bowl as he formed a seal with it, and water started to fill up the bowl. He placed the bug inside of the bowl, before he started to heat up the water.

Grayfia watched as he super speed heated the water and the bug inside of the water, turning the large bug inside a steam cooked meal. Naruto closed his eyes and reached intot he ground again, before he pulled out a few more insects and inserted them into the super heated water, which was taking on on yellowish brothy color. Naruto grimaced as he looked at the steamed bug stew that he had been taught how to make by Ma when he had been training as a Sage... well taught was a strong word, instead he learned by watching her do something similar. Grayfia was surprised when Naruto gripped his fist and chopsticks made out of coral appeared.

"Nevermind, I'm good here... and now that you know I caused that thing you can go away. I need to get to making a home out here." Naruto said as he started chow down on the 'food' with a visible grimace on his face.

"I can fix you something to eat back at the gremory Estate, and should your impression be to their liking I am sure that you will be welcomed there." Grayfia told him, finishing what she would have said before. Naruto looked at his bugs, before he stood up and threw them as far away as possible. He only got them because he was sure that this high class lady wouldn't actually give him food. Now that, that was a possibility he was going to eat people food instead of big bugs that he fished out of the ground like a bird would worms.

"What kind of weird name is Gremory anyway... oh well, they have good food right... like ramen?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face, and Grayfia looked at Naruto for a second... before she nodded lightly without making a comment against him mocking others. She had a feeling that he was the blunt type that didn't care who you were, or your status. If he wanted to say something, then he was going to speak his mind.

She had the feeling she should never introduce him to her husband... for some reason she could see the two of them getting along WAY to well. It was always the strongest ones that had the weirdest quirks of all.

"Yes, ramen can be served. Shall we get going?" Grayfia asked with a lighter bow than before, and Naruto shrugged. It wasn't like he had any plans of his own right now, other than build his own house. Naruto saw a white circle appear under both of them, and he could feel the same pull of being summoned. Naruto let himself be teleported away with Grayfia, but Naruto grinned to himself even as he was being teleported.

Free food, here he comes!

_**Chapter End!  
>Naruto can't be turned Angel or Devil, the reasons are he is too powerful, and his potential too high.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

**Naruto Uzumaki **- Human - Male  
><strong>Elemental Affinity (Canon) <strong>- Wind Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release, Water Release, Fire Release, Boil Release, Lava Release, Magnet Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release  
><strong>Class <strong>- Jinchuriki, Sage, Sensor  
><strong>Tailed Beast<strong> - Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama  
><strong>Chakra Amount <strong>- Massive Potent Chakra + Asura's Chakra + Sage of 6 Paths Chakra (Both Halves) + Senjutsu Chakra  
><strong>Chakra Control <strong>- Near-Perfect


	3. Chapter 3 The Numb Hero

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Father... Mother, what is going on!?" A young red haired girl asked in shock when she and her entire group of friends, allies, her peerage... shook on their knees at the presense of a HUGE amount of energy inside of the castle she lived in. She was about 17 years old, and she was of a slim and slender hourglass figure with very large breasts and long blood red hair that fell down her fair skinned back. She was wearing a dark red dress as she had been instructed to wear for such occasions as an important person coming.

In front of her were her Mother and Father, with her father being a man looking to be in his early thirties with alike hair that was of the same general style wearing a white suit. He had red hair on his chin, and both he and his daughter had bright green eyes. He seemed to be sweating more than a little as well, unlike her who was extemely nervous and almost on her knees and vomitting from the largest amount of pure, raw, energy that she was feeling crashing over her shoulders and pushing her to the ground. She was sweating enough for it to be noticable, and the castle itself was forming thousands of cracks of the wall as cracks on the floor and small bits of marble and stone floated in the air.

The amount of power was staggering!

Her mother was the only one that seemed to be immune to this power, though she was frozen still. She looked exactly like her daughter, exactly, but her hair was a light brown color with her eyes being brown as well. She wore a delicate white dress, buit she wasn't moving much to reframe from wasting her energy fighting against this power that was IN their castle.

These people were Rias Gremory, Lord Gremory, and Lady Gremory of the noble Gremory family.

Behind Rias were her peerage, the servants that she had reincarnated into Devils. Directly behind her was the Queen of her peerage, Akeno Himejima, a young girl the same age as Rias... though was shorter than her but with the same hourglass figure... and bigger breasts that looked to almost unreal level. She had long black hair done up with a ponytail, and she wore the traditional clothing of a shrine maiden at the moment. She had a blush on her face at the moment, this unrelenting power crashing over her like the rest, but also... turning her on. Her violet eyes burned holes through the walls as she tried to find the source of the power that was slowly crushing her to death.

Behind her were two others, the first being a young male that looked to be 16 years old with bright platinum blond hair and striking blue eyes. He wore the white robes of a prince and had the looks to pull off the look as well. His hair was lightly spiked, but right now it was pulled back and gelled to keep it in a formal state. This was the knight of Rias Gremory, Yuuto Kiba... and he was NOT looking forward to what... thing was causing this huge amount of power that was pushing him to his knees.

The last person was a young girl of 15, that looked shorter than normal. She had neck length white hair with the sides of her bangs going down to her shoulders, with a black cat clip on her hair. She had bright yellow eyes, and she wore a yellow dress that went down her petite body and fell down to her knees. She was the least endowed, only being maybe a b cup... and her skin was the fairest of the females in the room. She was sweating and gasping like the others, but she was on her hands and knees with her blue and white stripped panties showing lightly. She was the most affected by the extremely heavu aura of power that was in the area. This was Koneko Toujou, the Rook of Rias Gremory.

"We have... a guest here today. He is a very powerful human, and from what we have learned... he doesn't seem to know that he releases so much power. He is eating right now, but when he is done I had requested to meet with him." Lord Gremory said with a grimace, while the others looked completely SHOCKED that a human was releasing this much power without meaning to. Not only that, but there was a human in a castle filled to the brim with devils. That enough was cause for concern that a human was in the underworld with this much power, and hadn't been taken out by something attracted to this power.

"How... how?" Rias asked with wide eyes as the power seemed to get little more dense and they started to sense it more clearly.

"It would seem... that a God-Slayer has descended to the Underworld by mistake. So please, do not do anything to offend him my Daughter." Venelana Gremory, also known as Lady Gremory, told her daughter with a slightly strict look on her face. She was extremely nervous, not having met this mysterious presense in their home yet. She would consider it rude of this man not to show himself to them first, but the fact that they couldn't risk offending and forcing him was even more apparent.

"A... God-Slayer... does he have a Longinus?" Rias asked when she regained some of her composure.

"No... Grayfia sent back a message, this boy... Naruto Uzumaki... has zero Sacred Gear inside of him. The boy is pure human, but unlike anything she has ever seen. So please do nothing that might offend him. This is a great chance for out family... if all goes well I will cancel the engagment between you and Riser and move it to this Naruto Uzumaki. The child of a God-Slayer will be worth more for our race than the union between the Gremory and the Phenex." Lord Gremory told her with a thoughtful expression, and Rias was both shocked and pissed off at the same time. She was already stuck in ONE loveless engagment that she had been arguing against for years, and for one second she had the hope to be free of a loveless marriage.

"You expect me to... URG!? You expect me to get married to some old man?" Rias asked, before she fell to her knees when the power got even closer to them.

"On the contrary, Naruto Uzumaki is the same age as you, 17 years old. Grayfia's exact message is this _'Lord Gremory, upon my discovery of the cause of the power pulse I have discovered a boy of 17 years old that has conquered a God. He is powerful but stupid, with a quick temper. He will no doubt be curious about meeting you.'_ and then she commented on how he was stupid again." Lord Gremory said with a slight amused look to his face at this little bit of information about the powerful boy's idiocy. He had to admit, he was both fearful and excited to meet this boy.

The doors to the room opened quickly and slammed into the wall, and soon they all looked towards the source of the power... and were surprised when they saw the form of this Naruto Uzumaki, in his battle torn clothes as he walked through the room while patting his stomach. Grayfia was right next to him as he walked, and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Okay, that was good ramen... I give it like 3 stars... it wasn't much when compared to the old man's ramen, but it was sure filling... Yo." Naruto said as he looked at all of the fancy people in the room kneeling on the ground in front of him, panting and looking like they were going to pass out at any moment now.

"Lord Naruto... can you please hold back your energy. Ever since you entered the castle you have been releasing large amounts of power. A civilized coversation can not take place like this." Grayfia told him with a neutral tone to her voice, getting a blink from Naruto.

"I've been doing... OH! Sorry, I was using my chakra to feel around the castle. Whoops, sorry about that." Naruto said as the immense pressure in the room vanished completely as it was sucked back inside of Naruto. The others took their first breaths since he had entered the room, showing just how strange Grayfia was for being able to stand next to him with only a light amount of sweat on her forehead. Even she was affected by the powerful energy, just not to the same extent as everyone else that felt that energy pushing them down to the ground.

"That is alright young man... I am-" Lord Gremory started, before he noticed that Naruto was looking at him.

"Sorry, but you look a lot like my mom. She had red hair like that too, and she had really soft and girly features like you. Are you some kind of pretty boy or something?" Naruto asked, and Lady Gremory sent her husband an amused look when he actually spluttered in shock at the bold statement. Rias covered her mouth to hid her giggles at the statement, while the others in the room were just shocked that a God-Slayer was acting so... not cool or wise, like a disrespectful teenager... which he was.

"Lord Naruto, that is Lord and Lady Gremory, the masters of this estate. The young red haired lady is Lady Rias. Please show them respect." Grayfia requested of him, and Naruto waved a hand at her.

"Naw, I'm good. I don't show people respect if they don't earn it. Rank doesn't mean crap to me... that is why you are Gramps Tomato, and you are Granny Coco... and you are... Cherry Girl." Naruto said as he dubbed the Gremorys in the room with insulting nicknames, shocking them all at just how... well how he used their hair colors again them, from red and brown to tomato and cherry to coco brown. It was strange that somebody so disrespecful was appearing before them.

"Granny... I assure you I am not old enough to be called as such." Velenala stated as she placed her hand over her large chest, where he heart would be, and testified to how she was not old.

"Cherry girl?" Rias asked as she looked at her hair, before she remembered the stem of hair that she affectionately called her ahoge. It did sort of look like the long stem to a cherry, and with her face and hair making the resemblance more uncanny... she could understand where the name was coming from.

"Yeah, I mean... you look delicious like a cherry, and I hate tomatos. I like cherries when they are top of ice cream even more. I mean, you are really cute but I don't want to... I mean I would because you are REALLY pretty but...your sexy and all, like a cherry... wait, cherries aren't sexy... well I guess they would be... what was I talking about?" Naruto asked after ranting to himself, after getting nervous when talking to a really cute girl. Everyone was looking at him like he was stupid, but Rias was the first person that recovered from it.

"How I look delicious... like a cherry." Rias told him, kind of dumbstruck by this entire thing.

"Right! You also kind of my mom, she has really hair hair and was a total babe... not that I want to do my mom or anything, I mean she is dead anyway like my dad so... sorry, I've never met anyone as pretty as you that wasn't a hooker or a slut... are you a-" Naruto started to ask, before he stopped himself from finishing that sentence. Rias actually giggled into her hand again at how awkward he was being around her, and Naruto laughed at himself moments later.

"Well... thank you for the compliment... can I just call you Naruto?" Rias asked with a smile on her face, and her parents looked at her with wide eyes. How could she ruin things with a powerful man like this by showing such disrespect in front of him like so!?

"Huh? Sure, everyone calls me that anyway... or Dead-Last... or Idiot... but yeah, you can call me Naruto. I guess I have to call you Rias now... who are those weird and sweaty people behind you... are they your peerage thingy or something the Granny Grayfia tried to explain to me?" Naruto asked, getting a twitch from Grayfia... apparently she hadn't heard this one yet, or she was annoyed that she was being called a Granny. The peerage behind Rias was shocked at what they were hearing, and the blatent disrespect that the strongest queen of the underworld was getting.

"As much as this is amusing, I was wondering something... where do you hail from?" Lord Gremory asked, placing the attention onto himself. Naruto pointed to himself, getting a nod from Lord Gremory, before Naruto grinned.

"You know... around. I don't really know how to explain it, Pa was good at-" Naruto said, before HE was interupted.

"Pa, didn't you say your dad was dead when you were rambling?" Yuuto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? Did I? Yeah, my Dad's dead. Pa is the toad that taught me Senjutsu and helped me master it at Mount Myoboku. Well, Ma did too... but she mostly made me eat bugs to adjust to the life of a toad sage." Naruto explained, and the white haired girl behind Yuuto was visibly shaking at the mention of Senjutsu. Naruto shrugged it off as nothing, before he thought about something for a second, and with a wide grin on his face he looked at Lord Gremory. "Hey, if it isn't too much to ask... do you mind if I stay here for awhile? I kind of want to sleep in a real bed right now." Naruto pleaded lightly with his hands clapped together, one eye closed as he gave one of his trade marked grins.

...

"What?" Every single person, besides the trembling white haired girl, asked at the same time at the bold request.

"Yeah, I mean. I don't have anywhere to go, and I promise that I will return the favor. Anything you want if I can do it, just let me stay for awhile." Naruto continued, and Lord Gremory actually smiled at this. He got up and walked over towards Naruto and stood in front of the shorter male, before he extended his hand at Naruto. Naruto took the hand and started to shake it, taking that as the sign that Naruto was being accepted into their home for now.

"You are welcome here from now on... It would be wrong of my to kick my daughter's new fiance out of my home." Lord Gremory said with a charming smile, and Naruto froze at this and started to sweat. Rias palmed her forehead at this and looked very annoyed, while Venelana looked towards Rias with a nod of approval, telling her not to make a scene about this.

Naruto DID say that he would do anything if he could do it.

"... HUH!?" Naruto shouted in shock.

"It is simple, in our agreement you said you would do anything in your power to do in exhance for me allowing yur stay. Well, I wish you to marry my daughter Rias Gremory. I can see nothing but a bright future ahead of you, and you seem like a good hearted young lad." Lord Gremory said with a smile on his face, and Naruto's jaw dropped at how... casual this entire thing was going at this point. Naruto looked at the hand that he used to shake and agree to this entire thing, before he looked up at the ceiling.

"Fuck you Sasuke... Pervy Sage... Mom... I know this is somehow all of your faults! Damn, I need to read the fine print before agreeing to crap." Naruto said with a grimace, but he made no motion against this either. he always kept his promises, and never went back on an agreement.

"You are accepting this quite easily Lord Naruto." Grayfia commented, and Naruto nodded before he rubbed his shoulder.

"In the last week, I turned 17... met my zombified Dad, fought and cut in half a God tree, a ninja god... a guy that had freaky powers, had tons of my friends die... lost my best friend, teacher, and past love interest, and sealed away another god. I have had a busy week... honestly, think I am still numb right now." Naruto said, refering to how he felt on the inside. Right now he felt numb to the world, he had lost everything... but he didn't really FEEL it. He was pretty sure that when all of this truly hit him, then he would feel it... but right now he was just numb to everything and set his default personality to it.

"Oh... I didn't know." Lord Gremory said with a frown on his face, honestly not sure if he could go through with this now... while the others felt pity for the boy. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, before he yawned.

"It's no big deal Gramps, though when it all hits me... I guess being numb is a good thing." Naruto said with an awkward smile, and he got sad looks from everyone in the room that could somewhat understand what he was going through to some degree, some more than others. Naruto yawned again, before turned around and started to walk away.

He was going to find a room to sleep in, and then enjoy a week of uninterupted sleep like he should be enjoying.

He REALLY deserved it!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Naruto is NUMB right now to all emotion really, but his loss will hit him rather soon.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4 The Sadistic Girl

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Chakra is what is made by combining Physical and Spiritual Energy, so Chakra and Chakra related techniques would affect both Spiritual and Physical Based energies naturally.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"He has been sleeping for like... 3 days now." Rias said as she looked at the spot on the floor that Naruto was sleeping on. He had long since fallen off the bed that had been provided for him, and if he was THIS sleep deprived no wonder he had such a numb look to him. It wasn't hard for others to tell that he wasn't really in the right state of mind to make any life altering choices. Though, it seemed like it would be easier to trick this guy into letting her not marry him than getting out her old marraige agreement.

The one that she did not agree to.

"Ufufufu, he must be exhausted." Akeno said with a pleasant smile on her face when she saw Naruto scratching his butt in his sleep. It wasn't the most attractive of things to do, but it wasn't like a sleeping person could stop the need to scratch their ass.

"Honestly, when I heard that he was a God Slayer... I believed it. Now I am having some trouble believing... GWAH!?" Rias shouted in shock when a large amount of power started to form in the air around them. They both were forced to their knees, and before they could fall onto their faces they kept their balance on their hands. They both wondered what had caused this, until they heard the sound of Naruto yawning and slowly starting to sit up from his spot on the floor. The power output seemed to be cut off at that moment that Naruto started to suppress his energies again.

It would seem that only those near, around, at, or above the Satan-Class could stand to be in his presense when he wasn't suppressing his power more than what he naturally released.

"... Cherry Girl? And... who are you?" Naruto asked when he layed eyes on Akeno, having not heard her name before he had left.

"Akeno Himejima, Naruto-sama." Akeno said respectfully, knowing that among Devil culture you always addressed those of higher status than you with respect, even if they were your age. Naruto was engaged to Rias, meaning that he was of a higher status even as a human. It was something that she couldn't avoid doing, and she didn't want to accidently screw up as well. A good amount of fear, that made her nether regions moist, was a good motivator to not try and mess or seduce the guy with good, old fashioned, teasing.

"Naruto-sama... what sort of bullshit is that? Don't call me that. I don't like honorifics." Naruto said with a wave of his hand as he hopped up to his feet.

The last 3 days for him he had spent inside of his mindscape conversing and settling matters with the Tailed Beasts inside of him, and rearraging his mindscape so that they would all find some form of comfort. Shukaku was situated in a nice big desert with lots of things to kill, though Naruto had to block out the audio on that so he didn't hear any of what was going on. He got Matatabi a giant human styled room filled with giant cat toys for... well apparently her as she identified, to play with so that she was amused. Isobu was situated at the bottom of a lake, easy enough.

Son Goku was chilling in a forest by himself, and Kokuo was given a wide open space to run around in. Saiken was gifted with a giant garden filled with pits of acid on the ground, and giant acid resistant flowers. Chomei didn't ask for anything so he was left to fly around the others places as he pleased. Gyuki was similar, but he seemed to find a nice and neutral spot where he could watch other the others.

Kurama... now he was the reason for the big sleeping perioud. Kurama had completely refused his Yin and Yang halves together once more. This was a great thing, because not only did Kurama grew by 4 times his normal power thanks to having both halves reached full power again, BUT he had also gained an massive growth in pure size as well. Since it was the splitting of his halves that had reduced his size, him regaining his size again had gotten him to a size even larger than before thanks to his huge gain in chakra. Now Kurama was literally the same size as the Ten Tails when it was at it's first form, the giant ugly larva stage that it had first appeared in. With Kurama at that state in size, the two of them had decided that they would see how strong Kurama had gotten.

So Naruto and Kurama had spent the last 3 days inside of his mind... fighting each other again. This time there were no hard feelings about the fight, since they were just doing it to see how large the boost in power to Kurama was. Now the Nine Tailed Fox was strong enough to push Naruto back for 3 entire days before Naruto had defeated the giant fox, and they had estimated that Kurama's power had grown to the same size as that of the Ten Tails itself. Kurama's growth to that size being the biggest proof of that.

This was also a great test for Naruto, who had gotten all of the chakra that Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths, had given both him and Sasuke. Combined with the Asura Chakra he inherited, and his own massive chakra, Naruto's own chakra reserves and power was able to surpass the Sage of Six Paths in pure size alone. Though, thankfully Naruto had avoided the unwanted side effect of getting any strange eyes that he honestly didn't even want. Just like when Hagoromo gave the Asura all of his chakra and Asura didn't get any eye powers, Naruto got all of the chakra, but none of the eye power that went with it.

Not that Naruto needed it, since he proved to be able to defeat the person with the Byakugan, Sharingan, and Rinnegan all in her head at the same time. There was no real point in getting an eye power he didn't even need.

Naruto's Truth-Seeking Balls had been the deciding factor against Kurama, since the Tailed Beast didn't have a real counter for them. Naruto had the ultimate defense and offense with them, so even Kurama's strongest attacks were able to be negated by Naruto. The two of them had some major fun with their sparring match to find out the strength of Kurama, and the match only served to increase the amount of respect that the other Tailed Beasts had for him and his strength.

"You have been asleep for 3 days. I wanted to ask you some questions about yourself. It is only right to get to know you." Rias told him, while Akeno was still in shock at the totally Gremory trait of not caring about being addressed by those lower than him on the totem poll.

"Huh? That's all? I thought you were going to ask for something bigger. You seem way to nervous for somebody only asking a question. Sheesh, you act like I'm going to kill you or something for pissing you off. I'm not an Uchiha, I don't do shit like that." Naruto said as he pointed to himself with a grin. He wasn't some over emotional person that would kill for the smallest of issues, he would kick your ass, but not kill you for insulting him.

"Uchiha?" Akeno whispered to Rias from behind her, who just shrugged at the strange term.

"Well then. I am Rias Gremory, the heir to the noble house of Gremory. I love my peerage like my own family, and I dislike Riser Phenex. My dream for the future is to become a good leader of my house, and win at all my Rating Games." Rias introduced herself formally still, getting a sour look from Naruto for being so formal. So, raising his fist above him, he slammed it into the top of Rias' skull and sent her crashing into the floor. She was already holding her head in pain as she looked up at him, while Akeno was holding in a small laugh at the irritated look Naruto had.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, totally awesome ninja and the Strongest Existance it would seem. I like ramen, training, fighting, and peace. I hate the three minutes it takes for instant ramen, hateful people hating for no reason, and when people are way too polite to me. My goal for the future... build my own family I guess." Naruto said thoughtfully, while Rias slowly stood up with a pout on her face. She had a large bump on her head from the blow, and she was sure it would be hurting for awhile.

"Okay... and do you have any special powers, besides that weird energy of yours?" Rias asked, trying to distract herself from the amazing pain in her head.

"Hmmm, well I was never really good at Jutsu that needed handsigns. I can do very advanced Elemental Manipulation with the Five Basic Elements and mix them together. I also gained the ability to use pure Yin and Yang chakra and combine them into Yin-Yang Release... the Creation of All Things." Naruto said as he placed his hands a few inches apart from each other. The palms of his hands glowed a light blue color, and the air in between his palms was glowing as well. It glowed brighter and brighter, until it stopped glowing and in the palm of his hands was the most beautiful red rose that either girl in front of him had ever seen.

The Truth-Seeking Balls were a similar thing, only they also combined Senjutsu with Yin-Yang chakra, and the five elemental chakras to form an all-negating, all-destroying, form of energy.

With Yin-Yang Release, Naruto created the form with Yin energy, before he breathed life into the form and created something with only his chakra. Unlike with elemental chakra, Naruto could create true life with his ability if he wanted to. He couldn't bring back the dead, but he could create creatures out of nothing with this ability. It was stated as the Creation of All Things because with it, as long as he had the chakra to spare, he could literally create anything that came to his mind. The best part, there were NO handsigns to confuse him. All he had to do was imagine what he wanted, and use his chakra to make it! He already mastered the Shape Manipulation part by mastering his Rasengan, so it came to him pretty easily.

"Is that real?" Akeno said lightly, and Naruto tossed her the rose for her to hold.

"Yep, completely real. If I can imagine it, then I can use my Yin-Yang Release to create it. The name of that technique is called the Creation of All Things. Not a very creative name, BUT, it is accurate. I can create anything I can imagine." Naruto said as he placed his hands together again. He couldn't do this one handed just yet, since his chakra was slightly out of whack from the huge increases. He was used to huge increases though, so it wasn't that out of whack. The glowing between his palms increase, and both girls watched as Naruto breathed life into nothing as the chirping of a bird could be heard moments later.

When he opened his not-glowing hands, he showed a small orange colored bird with bright blue eyes that had the same general shape of a robin. The bird had bright blue eyes like it's creater, and it had black stripes on it's orange wings. The bird was small, but with a flap of it's wings it started to fly away from them and fly in between the girls before turning one of the corners and leaving their sight. Both girls looking stunned at the creation of life itself, something that was very much believed to be impossible without some sort of Sacred Gear, a gift from God, helping humans to do so.

Creating artificial life was possible, very much so, but that wasn't the same as creating genuine life from nothing. No long process required for it to happen, just like he was breathing life into the air and bending it to his will.

"Any other _amusing_ surprises?" Akeno asked with a roll of her eyes, not expecting anything else from him to be as amazing as that.

"Yep! Just like I can breath life, I can take it away with this! My Truth-Seeking Ball!" Naruto declared boldly, liking the chance to show off his stuff in front of two hot girls. Naruto held his palm up, and pure black chakra seeped out of his pours and started to take the shape of a ball so dark it was like looking into a black hole itself. It wasn't hard for Naruto to collect anough naturaly energy from this world, which surprisingly had a stranger form of chakra. Naruto wasn't even slightly bothered by the miniscule amount of hate in the chakra.

This natural chakra's hate was weak shit compared to the hate that Kurama used to carry in him.

The orb finished forming into a perfect sphere, and Rias looked at it with analytical eyes, trying to work out how the technique was worked.

"Truth-Seeking Balls... what does this do?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything that touches it is destroyed completely, and any forms of energy that it touches that aren't related to Senjutsu are completely negated and destroyed as well. It is formed by combining Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water, Yin, Yang, and Nature Chakra. It takes both Mastering of Shape and Nature Transformation before it can be safely used. Go on, try and attack it." Naruto said as he held it up and made it levitate over to the other end of the hallway so that either one of the girls could attack the orb with whatever they believed could be of use.

Akeno pointed her finger at the orb, and a small bolt of lighting shot out of it and raced towards the orb... before it was negated the second it touched the orb. Akeno didn't expect her own attack to work, but seeing her main form of combat taken out so easily was still more than a little annoying to her. She had hoped she could have done something to the orb. Still, she wondered very much how Senjutsu, a forbidden Youkai art, came into play in the creation of this strange technique.

"Not up to snuff?" Rias asked as he body glowed, and hair waved around with crimson energy... that was mostly spiritual in nature. It wasn't chakra, that much was for sure. She focused on her hands, and black energy with a red outline formed in a raging fashion in front of her. She shot it towards the Truth-Seeking Ball in a straight line... and she grinned to herself when she saw that her attack lasted... for half a second before it too was completely negated and turned into dust that faded away in seconds.

"Oh, heads up. The Truth-Seeking Balls also destroy things at an Atomic level and with their negation ability, they prevent special healing techniques from being used. If you get hurt by these, that is pretty much it. They can defend my body without me controlling them, and they have a range of 70 meters in all directions. I can make them heal myself, explode, and change their shape." Naruto said as he mentally called his ball over to him and forced the technique to stop.

It was a passive technique, so if he didn't call it off, it would never run out of chakra and cancel. After it was formed, Naruto didn't have to supply it with chakra. Yet, he could also make it grow bigger by adding chakra, thus increasing it's range and power.

"This technique... can it be replicated?" Rias asked with her eyes looking at where the ball had been, trying to think of how to copy it.

"Possible, if you master Fire, Wind, Lighting, Earth, and Water chakra. Have a mastery over Yin and Yang chakra. Gain a mastery of Senjutsu, and also master both Shape and Nature manipulation you _might_ be able to do it." Naruto said with a moments thought. Then again, it might only be possible for people like him since Sasuke couldn't copy it. It might be completely impossible for those without certain abilities to gain use of the technique. In history, only himself, Obito, Madara, the Sage, and Kaguya could use this technique. That was five people, one of which were born with the knowledge. Three more of which automatically gained the ability after becoming Jinchuriki for the Ten Tails.

So, basically, that lowered the number down to just him and Kaguya and him. She was the Ten Tails, so even she didn't count. He was the only person that hadn't been the Ten Tails Jinchuriki or the beast itself to have had this ability.

"I see. That is a disappointment, this unique ability would come in handy. It is sort of like a big cheat code." Rias muttered with narrowed eyes as she thought it over. If you could negate all techniques, and atomize anything that touched it, then anyone that was slower than you or your reaction time could never even hope to beat you if you used these. Even with a faster opponent, if they couldn't use this _Senjutsu_ then they couldn't block this technique either without facing serious or fatal injury from it. Possible instant death as well. It was a completely unfair and unbalanced move that broke the rules.

"Cheat what now? Nevermind, it isn't really a technique I would prefer to use in battle. It is sort of a technique to be saved when I get serious. So, tell me about yourself... from Sparky over here, I can guess that she is a Lightning user." Naruto said as he pointed over to Akeno, who he was going to call sparky from now on.

"Actually, I am a general magic user. I use Fire, Ice, Water, and Lightning magic. I also have large reserves of magic, and have both enhances speed and strength. I am a rounded fighter that prefers lightning." Akeno informed him, though she was amused by the nickname he gave her, it wasn't a very accurate one in her opinion.

"Burns, electricution, and freezing... are you some kind of sadist?!" Naruto asked with his eyebrows way high up, and she blinked at him guessing that. Rias blinked at the completely accurate guess as well, and looked over at Naruto.

"Yes, she is an extreme sadist. Though, she doesn't show it most of the time in the for of pain. Normally she just teases people. How did you guess?" Rias asked, while Akeno slowly got out of her shock at being figured out like that.

"She is? I was just teasing her. I guess you need a new nickname sparky... how about Sadeno? Sadist Akeno... I like it. From now on I am going to call you that Sadeno." Naruto said with a grin as he looked at the suddenly not amused Akeno, and Naruto's stomach growled to alert him to the fact that he still hadn't eaten in 3 days... again. Naruto turned around and started to try and find his way towards the kitchen so that he could raid it. He left a smiling Rias and frowning Akeno behind as he rubbed his stomach.

He wondered if he could get that Grayfia lady to make him ramen again?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5 The Hate Filled Boy

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
>Naruto IS stupid. Remember, HE was the one to discover that Senjutsu could hurt Obito... and the he forgot minutes later. The guy is a fighting genius that is completely unpredictable, but he is also stupid.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"What am I doing here again?" Naruto asked as he stood in the middle of a garden surrounded by tall walls, and here he was standing right in front of the blond boy from Rias' peerage... Yuuto Kiba his name was, and the boy was holding a sword in his hand and a small smile on his face. Naruto had been challenged to a duel by this guy, who wanted to see how good Naruto was with a sword and see the difference in their skill. The others were watching from the sidelines, hoping to gain some sort of insight on Naruto's skill level with a sword.

In Naruto's right hand, he was right handed, was a simple kunai. He didn't need a long sword to prove that he was good with a blade. He held his kunai like a sword, showing that he wasn't taking this very seriously by not holding it how he usually held it in a reverse grip. Not that they all knew that, of course. To them, this was more than likely his usual position.

"I just wanted to test myself, nothing more. I need to be strong, and who else to compare myself to than you?" Yuuto asked in a way that he wasn't actually asking anything, more like stating it. He held in his hands a sword with an orange blade, totally awesome, and a red handle. The blade lit aflame, and Yuuto sped off at Naruto with some pretty impressive speed for a boy like him. Naruto took that as the boy starting to duel, and Naruto had zero trouble without keeping up with the boy's speed in the slightest.

Yes the boy was fast, but just a little faster was when he was around 13 years old using a little chakra from Kurama. That would have sounded like an insult, were not Naruto pretty damn blindingly fast when he was young and using his pal's chakra. Heck, when he was young he had the raw speed to outrun a damn train if he wanted to do it. He could even do it while carrying somebody, and his speed had only increased over the years. When he was 16 he had adapted to paying attention and dodging things that literally went faster than lighting, and since Kaguya had teleportation powers, which neared the speed of light itself, he had some pretty DAMN good reflexes. This boy was fast... by normal human standards.

Naruto simply side stepped the boy and knocked his elbow in the back of the boy's head before Yuuto could react. Yuuto was knocked down into the ground and sent skidding across the ground, while Naruto took a step back into the position he had been standing in before. His back facing Yuuto, showing that Naruto was confident enough that even if Yuuto attacked him from behind he couldn't do anything. Naruto believed that being able to show your back to your opponent was only foolish... if you opponent was fast enough to actually attack you while your back was turned.

This was was fast... but not as fast as lightning like A or the Third Raikage, and Naruto had dodged both of them. One of which only using Sage Mode instead of Kurama's chakra, the other of which was 2 inches away from his face when he started to dodge. Naruto could react to this boy the second he even took a single step towards him. Naruto snapped his foot back and snapped a piece of metal that erupted from the ground and tried to stab him in the back without even looking.

"You are going to have to try harder. I can break Senjutsu Enhanced Rock just by flexing, and that is harder than steel." Naruto said truthfully, remembering when one of Nagato's Pain bodies had him in a headlock when he turned the body into a Senjutsu Toad Stone Statue. Naruto had flexed and shattered the rock arms holding him in place, without even being in Sage Mode when he had been doing it. Naruto's base strength was strong enough to break steel with relative each, so little swords couldn't really do much to him when he could just break them.

"You keep using that word..." Yuuto whispered to himself as he heard Naruto use Senjutsu as a word again. He summoned a sword with a blade of ice in his other hand, before he summoned a third sword in his mouth. He blurred towards Naruto, only for Naruto to take a step back without looking at him and crash his elbow into Yuuto's nose while breaking through his guard and dodging all three swords. Blood shot out of the younger boy's nose as he was sent flying back, and rolling across the ground, getting himself dirty.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him too much." Naruto said when he heard the worried sound of Rias gasping. He sensed something familiar about this boy, something that reminded him of Sasuke in a way.

"How generous of you." Yuuto said truthfully, already knowing that he was outclassed by the man in front of him... who still had his back turned to him.

"Hey Bastard, tell me something. Is the reason you are trying to get stronger, because you seek revenge?" Naruto asked loudly, and Yuuto froze and looked at Naruto's back in shock.

"How-?" Yuuto started, before being rudely interupted.

"I have met a person that was consumed by revenge, my best friend's big brother killed their entire clan in one night. Including their mother and father. He was driven by hatred for most of his life, and rejected the idea of friendship. Truthfully, I was his only real friend... but revenge consumed him and he tried to kill me. He managed to kill his brother, only to learn his brother was acting under orders and refused to kill his little brother... so he turned his hatred against the entire village that we lived in for not knowing of his brother's sacrifice. Is your story something similar?" Naruto questioned loudly enough, their short brawl having given him more than he needed to know about the boy. Naruto was an amazingly strong warrior, and because of that he could learn what was in somebodies heart by fighting them.

"... So what if it is? My need for revenge will not be denied." Yuuto said with a dark look to his face, and dark aura leaking from his body.

"Will you abandon your friends and loved ones for revenge? Will you leave them to die, or kill them if it helps you get your revenge?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering what the boy's answer would be.

"No... but I have to destroy those swords! I lost... nevermind." Yuuto started, before he realized what he was going to say and shut himself up before he could tell this stranger his life story. Naruto frowned a little and started to turn around, seeing the sad looks on the faces of this boy's friends.

"Let me tell you something Bastard, you are the weakest piece of shit on the planet." Naruto said plainly and clearly, and Yuuto's fury burned as he charged at Naruto with his sword already in motion. Naruto caught the blade with his thumb and index finger by pinching it, before he kneed Yuuto in the stomach and knocked him off his feet, and the wind out of his lungs. The boy collapsed on the ground and actually threw up his breakfast from the extremely strong blow to his stomach.

"Take... it... back." Yuuto coughed out as he glared at Naruto.

"Nope, people that seek revenge are weak pieces of shit. You will never be _truly_ strong, no matter how powerful you get, if you reason for getting strong is revenge. Man, woman, demon, or gods... It doesn't matter who you are, but you are only truly strong when you fight to protect something precious to you. Loved ones, goals, dreams, or your home... as long as you are protecting somthing you love you will always be stronger than you would be fueled by hate." Naruto said wisely, showing that even though he was an idiot he was still a sage. He had always been good at reminding people why he had gotten to where he was today. He had only truly started to grow strong when he was thinking to protect something.

Now, this hate filled boy needed to learn a hard lesson.

"You expect me... to let it go?" Yuuto asked weakly, because at that moment Naruto started to let a small amount of his chakra out of his body.

"Yes, revenge will get you empty satisfaction in the end. After you complete your revenge, then you lost your goal. That is it, there is nowhere else to go after that. My own Master was killed, and I wanted revenge... you know what though, I forgave his killer. I forgave him for killing my Master, who was my Godfather as well. This man that I loved dearly like a member of my family, murdered in cold blood by one of his students... I forgave that student." Naruto lectured, and Yuuto looked up at Naruto, who saw the look of... confusion in Yuuto's eyes.

"But... you needed to get revenge... he killed something _precious _to you." Yuuto tried to reason with Naruto.

"When I was born, my parents were murdered by a beast that was released by a man. Not only did I forgive and befriend that beast, but I also forgave that man who released the beast that killed my parents and made me into a hated person. My parents, my godfather... they wouldn't have wanted me to go about seeking revenge. They aren't like that, and neither am I." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders as he put his kunai up, not even having used it in the entire and short spar. The difference between them was just far to great for them for Yuuto to have lasted very long, even if Naruto wasn't serious.

"You... you are really weird." Yuuto finally said as he looked up at Naruto, who looked down at him.

"You are still going to seek revenge... just remember what I said. It might not mean much coming from a stranger like me, but if you seek revenge people will seek revenge against you in turn. Then you may die, and your friends will seek revenge for you. Then they may be killed, all because of your urge for revenge." Naruto told the boy, before he turned around and started to head towards the kitchen again.

"Hey... why do you keep calling me Bastard?" Yuuto asked after a moment.

"Because you are a total pretty boy, revenge seeking, bastrard of a bastard with bastard cream filling and topped with bastard sprinkles, with a side of bastard juice. You pretty boy types are all bastards, and you revenge seeking pretty boys are even worse." Naruto delcared with a finger pointed at Yuuto, who looked at Naruto with his jaw hanging down. He was actually stunned by Naruto's words, while Naruto crossed his arms and started to walk away.

Seriously, it was like pretty boys were the ones that always had some deep desire for revenge. First Sasuke, and now this guy. It was like Naruto was cursed to meet up with revenge seeking, pretty boy bastards.

"... I can't tell if you are a blithering idiot, or a secret genius." Yuuto said out loud by accident, and Naruto shrugged. He wasn't that bothered, since he called himself an idiot all the time. He would rather remain an idiot forever than stray from who he was. It was something that came with being himself. if he was an idiot, then he was a proud idiot. If he was a powerful idiot, then he was a proud and powerful idiot. If he was was a failure, then he was a proud failure.

Naruto closed his eyes and hissed sharply as if he had been physically struck when he remembered something. He remembered the person that had told him that he was a proud failure if he was a failure. Somebody that truly loved him, and would be heartbroken if she knew about him being stuck in this place. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself as he tried to get into the kitchen and find something that would fill his stomach.

_"Don't worry about it Naruto, I am sure that you can find a nice kitten here to get with."_ The silky voice of Matatabi said from within his mind.

_"Kitten? Foolish Two Tails! Naruto needs a realy vixen, not some immature kitten!"_ Kurama shouted loudly in Naruto's mind, while Naruto groaned.

_"Get with the big breasted girl that plays with lightning, that cunt looks like she would be a good fuck!"_ The insane Shukaku shouted out loudest of all. Naruto groaned and held his head in annoyance, the downside of being able to hear them... and that apparently Shukaku found out that he was only being blocked out when he was in his area of Naruto's mind.

_"Shut the hell up One Tail. Naruto was MY Jinchuriki first, so I get the most say!"_ Kurama delcared, and Naruto felt like bashing his head against the wall.

He was pretty damn sure he could sort out his own romantic life out.

_"No you can't, your dumb ass didn't know the Hyuga girl liked you until she almost died for you. You also didn't know you were agreeing to fuck the preistess, and you didn't notice all those other girls that fell in love with you over the years. You even agreed to a marraige contract without paying much attention to it."_ Kurama said, insulting Naruto at the same time as he was helping him.

'Huh the what now, I agreed to a what and when?' Naruto mentally asked with wide eyes.

_"... The sad part is that your mind was way far out there when you agreed to it when you were more focused on eating and sleep."_ Gyuki butted it out of nowhere, and Naruto tried to remember everything that had been said a few days before when he agreed to something that he hadn't been paying much attention to... or was it that he just didn't give two shits about anything at that moment.

"... Shit!?" Naruto shouted loudly as he turned the corner and smashed against something very small, much smaller than him. Naruto ended up tripping over the thing that he had knocked over, but he caught himself and realized that it was that white haired girl that he had seen the other day. She was knocked over, and her skirt was flipped up to show tight green panties with a yellow bow on the front. The girl looked up at him with a frown for a moment, before her eyes widened as she stood up with her eyes still slightly widened.

"... ah?" The girl managed to say, before she turned tail and started to try and escape away from him rather quickly. Naruto looked at her go, and he heard a pur from Matatabi.

_"Now THAT is a fine piece of ass. Not a single shred of uneeded fat on her, a sleek body type that looks oh so flexible. A thin waist and those cat-like looks about her. Look how tight that body is. Such a fine girl."_ Matatbi said as she looked at the girl through Naruto's eyes, and he groaned and actually smashed his face against the wall.

_"Am I the only SANE one! Did you SEE the rack of the black haired slut!?"_ Shukaku shouted, and Naruot brained himself again.

_"Red hair boy, go with the red hair. I want to see you dominate a red haired bitch!" _Kurama shouted his own reasons, and Naruto smashed his face against the wall again.

_"I think he should find a stronger woman to bare him children."_ Gyuki stated lowly, not shouting for once. Naruto brained himself and busted up the wall again, knowing that it would have to be fixed again.

_"I think a submissive type of girl would be best." _Isobu's soft voice called out, though it sounded a bit muffled out.

_"Submissive? What sort of bullshit are you spouting? The guy needs a lucky girl with a happy attitude!"_ Chomei buzzed out loudly, and Naruto smashed his face deeper into the wall.

_"A strong man needs a god woman to humble him. I place my hat into thisfor the dominant type."_ Saiken said lightly, and Naruto sighed in annoyance and decided that it was way to much trouble. Now the Tailed beasts were arguing about what type of girl that he should get with. It was annoying, but it was also nice that they were thinking up types of girls to hook him up with.

_"Why settle for one? Go harem route, get em all." _Son said, and Naruto smashed his head against the wall again.

'Great... are you guys going to always argue about what kind of girl I should get with?' Naruto asked, wondering what kind of answer he was going to get.

_"Yes."_ Was the in-sync answer of all of the Tailed Beast inside of him. Naruto face palmed to himself, and he knew something at that moment.

He was going to have a headache by the end of the day.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6 Judging the Peerage

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Damn... you are all disappointing." Naruto commented dryly as he looked at the four teens around him, all on the ground with various bruises on their bodies. Naruto hadn't even had to really try against them to put them down, nor did he had to move from his spot. They all had glaring weaknesses that could be easily exploited, and none of them had any real battle experience.

Rias Gremory was a long distance combat type, but get her in close and get around her Power of Destruction and she was only slightly better than the average human. She was underwhelming in the speed and strength department, and her durability wasn't as great as he would have thought it was either. As it turned out, having a lot of magical power did NOT translate to being super fast or super strong... or even super durable. All it meant was that their magic attacks were stronger and that they could use more magical attacks. Rias' Power of Destruction was a dangerous skill sure, but she wasn't anything special without it. He had used three very light punches against her, having lightened it up to the level that he had when he was 12 years old.

If she were ever to get attacked by somebody that could brush off her magic, then she was fucked up the ass sideways. It was as simple as that, magical power didn't translate to increases in speed or strength. The girl had the most basic hand to hand abilities, and they had to be used in combination with her power to be affective. Since magic was a purely spiritual power with very little in the ways of physical energy, they couldn't use it to enhance their bodies without using a Spell that was designed for the purpose of increasing their strength and speed.

Without her magic, Rias was a weakling. He likened her to a Genin that could spam B-Rank Jutsu at a whim. Destrucive yes, but against ANY opponent with more skill than her she was doomed to lose.

Akeno Himejima was the most rounded fighter, the real strongest of their little group. While she prefered to be a long distance fighter with her Lightning and other elemental magic, she was still stronger and faster than her King Rias. She had more raw magical energy than Rias that was only enhanced by her position as Queen, and her body was enhanced to be more durable than the average person, with more speed and strength. Though, she still lacked in the real experience needed to use her power to the fullest, though she had enhancements she still wasn't THAT impressive.

Her biggest weakness was her reaction time, and she couldn't move at her fastest since her eyes couldn't keep up with her own speed. She had to slow herself down to prevent her from running into something and ruining the flow she would build up in battle. The only reason she would even lose to Rias was that Rias had the bullshit Power of Destruction, but in any other area of fighting she was much better than Rias. Out of everyone, she had the best chance of beating him when he had been 13 years old. He said 13, because when he was 13 he had been fighting people that would have DESTROYED these guys. Him with a single tail of the Version One cloak could have taken them all down just from the corrosive power, speed, strength, and technique boost that came with the cloack.

The Version One cloak was pure chakra that was always being refilled, so the Power of Destruction was useless since it regenerated just as fast as it was destroyed.

Yuuto Kiba, he was fast and flexible and had a very good handle on his Sacred Gear and abilities with a blade. Yet, he was the weakest of the group simply because he had very human levels of durability. He didn't have enhanced durability to go with his speed, and he didn't have enhanced strength to handle bigger swords. Bigger swords slowed him down to very human levels, making him the weakest of the group when he tried to be the strongest. He was faster than Rias, and even Naruto himself when he had been 12 without using Kurama's chakra... but he wasn't THAT impressive either. Naruto already knew his weaknesses.

Take out his swords or get him angry, and Yuuto would fall rather quickly.

Finally, the girl Koneko Toujou... she had greatly enhanced strength and defensive skin, but she was without a doubt the slowest of the group. She was even slower than Rias, and her abilities with magic were the weakest of the group. She had a very flexible body though, and her reflexes were the best of the group. That made up for her lack of speed... kind of. She was short though, she was lacking in reach she needed to make great use of her skills in hand to hand combat. Out of everyone in the group, she was the most skilled in pure hand to hand combat, but her bodies natural limitations stood in the way of that skill. If she went up against an equal that was taller than her, then she would lose.

Her strength allowed her to lift even large animals and trees with ease, but her punching strength wasn't as great as some of the people that Naruto had seen. His own teammate Sakura had managed to great strength that she could cause earthquakes and shatter small mountains with only a single punch if she wanted to. Sakura had the same speed problem as Koneko, but his friend Sakura had been taller than Koneko so her body had been much more prepared for her style of fighting. Not to mention that despite being a medic, Sakura had years of training and fighting experience with Tsunade Senju of the Sannin. She had made it to Chunin after all, and with her healing skills combined with her strength even Sakura could have taken out this entire peerage on her own.

It was sad actually, the weakest member of Team 7 could have utterly destroyed Rias and her peerage without breaking a sweat. Rias' Power of Destruction would have never hit the faster Sakura, neither would Akeno's punches, kicks, of magic. Yuuto would never have managed to hit her thanks to her reflexes, and one hit from Sakura would have killed the boy if she were to be serious with her punches. Koneko was the only one that would put up a challenge, but her height and reach would have made even her easy pickings for the weakest link in Team 7. Even if they did land a hit on Sakura, Sakura could have healed herself right back into top condition with ease.

He didn't know what qualified as 'strong' in this world, or who they were comparing their strength to... but he was vastly disappointed in these people. They seemed to think that their magical strength transfered over to physical strength, and that just because you could bust up a mountain that you could tank getting hit by a mountain destroying punch that came at you from an opponent so much faster than you. It was seriously disappointing that Naruto was pretty damn sure he wasn't going to be getting a good fight.

He had been told stories about the 13 Longinus, Sacred Gears with the 'potential' to slay a God in the right hands... Naruto almost busted a gut when he heard that. The only two that seemed even slightly useful seemed to be the Divine Dividing and the Boosted Gear, but even those two seemed to only be any good when the user could handle when. If the user lacked the stamina or magical power to properly use those Sacred Gears, they would only be an issue. Who cares if you had the power to slay a God, when you could only use that power for 3 seconds because you were using up too much stamina. Naruto had fought for about a week straight using his FULL power the entire time, never taking even so much as a break to eat or sleep.

He had been fighting a dimension busting bitch the entire time too, so even these Longinus users seemed like they wouldn't be a good fight. Divine Dividing cut the power of the opponent in half once every ten seconds if the user couldf TOUCH the opponent, and even then when they added that power to themselves they could only add so much of the power before they lost control over it and couldn't add anymore. Naruto was pretty sure that somebody could divide his power all day long, but it still wouldn't make a difference. To get close enough to divide his power, also meant that it placed them in Naruto's range of attack. By the time the user divided his power once, they would already have a face full of lava or be in range for once of his instant kill attacks that he could use with a single hand.

The Boosted Gear was the same, it could double the user's power every ten seconds... BUT for every time they doubled that power they doubled the amount of stamina that it would take to use the gear. Every time they doubled, they cut the amount of stamina using that power would take as well. Of course, this was a better thing than Divine Dividing because at least the user had to train their stamina to get that much stronger and handle the power better. Divine Dividing used up pure magical power to work, with only a little stamina.

"Sorry... for... not meeting... you expectations." Rias bit out harshly through ragged breaths, with groaned coming from the other members of her peerage. Naruto had wanted to spar with them so that he could get to know them better, but that hadn't been a spar. That had been a one sided fight the entire time, and he didn't even need to step away from where he had been standing. None of them had landed a hit on him, even when working together.

"You all need to start some major training, Cherry Girl... you need some hand to hand combat training ASAP. You completely suck at that. Sadeno, you need to work on your reflexes, they hold you back. Bastard, you need to work on taking a punch better. Koneko... there really isn't much you can do about being short. I suggest you start learning Monkey Martial Arts since those focus on a small opponent fighting a larger one." Naruto said with a shrug, while everyone looked at Koneko with a twitching eye.

He would have given her a nickname, but he couldn't for the life of him think of one.

"Call her a sexy pussy, since she is a sexy pussy." Matatabi suggested, and was quickly ignored by Naruto who blushed only lightly.

"Sexy Pussy, what have I been missing?" Kokuo popped out, with the largely feminine voice of the horse-like tailed beast chiming in for the first time.

"Where the fuck were you earlier when we were all arguing over what kind of girl he should fuck?" Shukaku shouted at Kokuo from inside of Naruto's mind, with him slammed his head into the concrete road they were on in annoyance... and shattering the ground under him much to the shock of Rias and her peerage.

"I was taking a run, you have a really large and empty mind Naruto. Your mindscape stretched one for millions of miles... it was a nice run. Now what is this about a pairing?" Kokuo asked, and his... her... her? Her tone took on a more questioning edge to it.

"We are bored and want to see him fuck somebody, but the kid can't decide. Son things he should just go mass breeder and fuck everything that is beautiful and has a cunt." Gyuki said, and a loud grunt showed that Son heard that comment.

"Not everything, but listening to you idiots argue over your prefered girl is so annoying that the harem route is easier than listening to a bunch of children arguing even though none of you have been in a relationship." Son's loud voice said with clear annoyance, and their was a pause before Kokuo broke the silence.

"Really? All that rumbling on the ground was about a pairing?" Kokuo asked, and the loudest and most booming voice of all spoke next.

"I don't give a shit about a pairing, I just want Naruto to have rough sex with a red head. If HE has rough sex with a red head, then it is like I am getting revenge on red heads... I fucking hate red heads." Kurama boomed loudly, with Naruto twitching in annoyance.

'Yo, son of a red haired woman right here.' Naruto reminded them mentally, and Kurama scoffed.

"Son of the same red head that had me chained to a floating ball with rods stabbed into me. At leats fucking Mito only chained me to the ground and had a single rob through my neck. Your mother was a sadistic cunt." Kurama explained, with Naruto twitching in annoyance for a moment. Kurama was lucky they were friends, or else Naruto would go into his head and personally kick Kurama's ass.

"Listen Naruto, your best option is to find a fun loving girl that can match your levels of excitement, but is strong enough to not be broken if you stop holding back your presense and has the stamina to last against you in bed." Kokuo explained with most rationally, being one of the only two that spoke rationally about this subject.

"Thank you Kokuo! Finally, somebody who gets it! Damn, and I was wondering... why aren't you people going to get your bruises healed?" Naruto questioned when he saw the four people around him staring up at him in confusion, and in shock that he suddenly started to shout like that.

"Who... who are you talking to?" Yuuto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The voices in my head that want me to get laid. Hey, do any of you know a hyper active girl with tons of stamina and a lot of raw power... that is completely crazy?" Naruto asked, going with Kokuo's suggestion. They all looked at him with a stupified joint expression on all of their faces, even the neutral Koneko was going over everything that was wrong with that sentence.

What kind of person asked something like that!?

"Lord Naruto, the Four Great Satans are here to speak with you. They are waiting for you in the main hall." One of the servants of the mansion said to Naruto, who grinned and punched a fist to his hand. He had been waiting to meet with four of the strongest people in the Underworld for some time now. He wanted to see what these leaders were like, not only that, but he had to admit to wanting to get one of them to tell him how to get to the human world or one of the other intesting places he hadn't seen.

"Awesome, well, see you people later." Naruto said as he ran off while the four young devils all groaned and started to stand up.

He had some people to meet!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7 Crazy Meeting

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Want to know something that Naruto can do, that nobody is DxD can do... survive on the moon. Links to proof are at the bottom of my profile.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

The Four Great Satans, the greatests devils of the Underworld and each considered the strongest devils to exist.

Sadly, they were also quirky people that didn't like to be kept waiting, and when Naruto took three whole hours after being informed of the fact that they were there two of the four great satans decided that they were sick of waiting and decided to leave. Only two of the four great satans were still standing and waiting, one of which looked like she was going to blow of gasket. The first and leader of the Satans was none other than Sizecgs Lucifer, formally known as Sirzechs Gremory, the older brother of Rias Gremnory and who looked like an older version of a male version of Rias wearing fancy black and golden armor with a white suit on under it. He was a rather handsome man anyway, and managed to have enough strength to brag about.

That was one of the reason's why HE was here to meet this Naruto Uzumaki, to see what the boy was like and see what kind of threat he posed... his wife Grayfia had told him that the boy was an idiot of the highest order, but was also able to show very high thinking ability when he had to show it. With a few words the boy could turn hate into neutrality, such as the young Yuuto when Naruto all but erased the boy's desire for revenge from what he had heard. That alone was a skill that he couldn't remember having seen before.

The other satan that was still in the room, waiting for Naruto eagerly and with an annoyed face was Serafall Leviathan, the only female satan and the woman that was considered to be the strongest female in the underworld. She was also a young, looking, female with long black hair that she kept up in two side ponytails. Her bangs seperated in the middle of her forehead, and she was very pale skinned. She was of a short stature, not being very much taller than 5 feet tall, and she had a slim and slender figure... on her almost child-like body. She was very youthful in appearance. Even though she looked childish, she had larger than average breasts. Her breasts weren't the size of Rias' of course, but she was bigger than normal.

She had light blue, with a tint of green, eyes that shined with childish joy. She wore clothes though that couldn't even slightly be considered devilish. She wore a SMALL pink top that didn't cover her stomach completely with a small white shoulder cape. She had a small necklace with a blue orb and yellow star in it. She wore long black gloves with no fingers on them with white cuffs hanging on her wrists... with a golden cross attaching them. She had on a tiny mini-skirt colored pink with white and pink cloth on each side of the skirt, held up by a black belt with pure golden outlining and designs. Her skirt flipped a little to show pure white, small, panties on them. She covered much of her legs with thigh-high black socks with a pink stripes going down it, and shin-high black boots with a pink bow on the front. On top of her head was a bright pink beret with white wings on each side.

In her hands was a bright pink magical wand with a pink circle with a yellow star in it at the end, and little devil wings just under the circle.

"I can stand the waiting! I SO want to meet this guy, he sounds just PERFECT! Look at this picture Sirzechs-tan!" Serafall shouted as she showed Sirzechs the picture of Naruto that Grayfia had given them... the picture that she had shown Sirzechs a couple hundred times already. It was a picture of a shirtless Naruto sleeping while scratching his stomach.

"Yes, I know, he is just your type." Sirzechs said with a roll of his eyes.

It had been love at first picture, with Naruto's unique looks attracting the eyes of the most powerful female in the underworld. She had been enraptured by the boy's whisker marks at first, and the bright blond hair that shouldn't be normally possible in that shade. The boy was short for his age, and very well built for a teen. His sleeping posture was horrible, suggesting he was a laid back and improper person that didn't give a shit about what others thought. He had unrulely spiky hair, something that appealed to the rebel inside of Serafall deeply. He was wearing a bright shade of orange pants, showing that the boy loved to be in the spotlight and draw attention to himself.

Then there were the accounts of the boy's presumed and shown strength, the boy had subdued the second strongest female in the underworld with just hand to hand combat, and did it in seconds before she could even respond. The boy was not only fast, but strong enough to completely ignore his wife's hardened Queen skin and give her a wicked shiner that the woman had to manually heal. The boy was strong enough that he had defeated the person, a woman he had heard, that had killed the strongest existance with a single shot... making this human boy the strongest being in existance. Sirzechs found it freaking hilarious that the strongest person was a teenage boy that was said to have the intention span of a fly, but the power exceeding that of a god.

He was looking forward to meeting this boy, and so was Serafall.

"Just my type, like perfectly my type! I think I may have fallen for somebody other than So-tan!" Serafall claimed boldly, with Sirzechs raising an eyebrow at her. Serafall was a major siscon, much like himself, so hearing that was shocking.

"All from a picture?" Sirzechs asked, and Serafll gave him a blissful look.

"Love works in mysterious ways, it doesn't look like your sister wants him... I want him." Serafall said with a grin on her face.

She wanted Naruto, so she was going to get Naruto.

"Go for it then, I am afraid that this boy might kill Rias-tan in bed by accident. I was against this entire idea of getting the strongest existance with Rias-tan... nothing against the boy, but Rias isn't strong enough to handle this." Sirzechs said with a shiver at the thought of Rias dying in such a horrible/pleasurable way.

There was a loud crashing sound, before they saw a blond haired blur fall to the ground at their feet after rolling across the ground, the large broken door completely off it's hinges. The boy looked just like the pictures, meaning that this was the very same Naruto they were planning on meeting.

"... Yo, I got lost." Naruto stated as he looked at the people in front of him. A handsome male, and a freaking stunning girl that seems to be about his age.

"Fuck the girl." Shukaku stated in Naruto's mind.

"Bang her brains out, she is lean." Matatabi agreed with a purr.

"Let her bang you." Isobu stated softly, with a small perverse giggle.

"Make her yours." Son stated gruffly.

"... Well speak of the devil, that girl is just your type." Kokuo stated with a surprised tone, having spoke of this kind of girl not seconds ago.

"She seems like she fits the dom and sub role easily. Get her tiger." Saiken agreed with the others.

"Use her and join the mile high club, you can summon me and fuck on my back." Chomei said with a chipper tone.

"Bang that bitch." Gyuki agreed with everyone else.

"... Marry this girl, but make the red haired cunt your slave." Kurama stated with an annoyed tone.

"The fuck! The one time you all agree on a girl, it has to be a girl I have never met before!? You have to be the worst relationship advisers that live in my head to ever exist! How am I suppose to pick a girl when all of you think of is sex!" Naruto shouted out as he stood up, getting shocked and surprised looks from Serafall and Sirzechs respectivally. The two of them were concerned about the voices in his head part though.

"Sex is awesome, and we feel it when our Jinchuriki has sex." ALL of the Tailed Beasts answered in unison.

"You selfish bastards, I don't care who I marry, but at least take my love life half-seriously! It is like you only want me to get paired up so you get the satifaction of seeing me bang a beauty!" Naruto shouted out as he pointed at his face, since they could see through his eyes, and lectured the Tailed Beasts.

"We are girls." Kokuo and Matatabi stated, with Naruto almost choking on air in surprise when he heard that Kokuo was a girl. He just though the dolphin horse sounded and acted like a girl.

"Hey, you earned yourself a beautiful girl with what you did for your world. We all just want you to satisfy your deepest cravings, and what better way than something that pleases all of us?" Gyuki told Naruto with an honest tone.

"Are you okay?" Sirzechs asked Naruto, but before he could answer Serafall grabbed Naruto's hands with her own and pulled him so close that their noses were actually touching.

"Are there voices in your head telling you who you shoul be paired off with, and what you should do with them to make things more fun? Because that would be SO cool!" Serafall asked with stars in her eyes. Naruto blinked for a moment, before he looked into the girl's eyes.

"... Yeah?" Naruto questioned, before he was lifted up over the girl's shoulder as she started to walk towards the broken door with Naruto.

"Sirzechs-tan, set up a wedding! Levia-tan is getting married to her soul mate!" Serafall shouted, with Naruot blinking at what was going on.

Did he just escape his engagement to Rias... only to be engaged to this girl?

What the fuck!?

"Soul mate, since when are we soul mates... what the hell is a soul mate actually?" Naruto asked, not even knowing what the term soul mate meant. Serafall actually stopped and set Naruto back down on the ground, before she grinned at him and gave him a thumps up.

"Don't worry about it, just prepare your body and leave everything to me. Levia-tan is going to take good care of you! All you need to know is that I want you, and I am calling dibs on you." Serafall said as she winks, and sparkled around her for a few seconds as the bubbly, hyper active girl, showed complete and utter confidence in the fact that she was getting married.

Most people believed that you needed to 'get to know' somebody before falling in love. Well Serafall had tried getting to know people without feeling a thing for them, either physically or emotionally. Now that she felt something on both levels she was going to scoop up her prize before she wasted another moment.

"Dibs?" Naruto asked, still not getting the term.

"Dibs, it means that I called you, so I get to keep you. Unless of course... you don't want to marry me?" Serafall asked with large, teary eyes that called out to Naruto, who actually took a step back in shock.

"She has a good amount of power in her Naruto, she might be one of the few people that can handle you not repressing you power." Kurama actually stated, and Naruto looked down at that. It was true, if Rias was a high-class devil and could barely handle him not supressing his power... then human girls were out, and even other high-class devils were out. His options were actually ver limited for any true romance that went beyond physical.

"... I don't have a choice in this do I... not without killing all of you that is?" Naruto questioned, and both of the satans nodded.

"Nope... oh, I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Serafall Leviathan, and that is Sirzechs Lucifer. Now lets go get married!" Serafall said as she grabbed Naruto, lifted him up again, before she started to RUN full speed down the halls.

Naruto could only wonder one thing.

Did all devils have some sort of weird quirk!?

_**Chapter End!  
>Serafall does what she wants, when she wants to. Anyway, normally I am ALL for slowly developing romance... but love isn't always that way. Sometimes it IS instant and spontaneous. Unpredictable love that happens at a glance between two people is also pretty special. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8 Things go by quickly

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

There was no marraige ceremony, there was no big wedding either. The marraige of Naruto Uzumaki and Serafall Leviathan had been an easy and rather simple affair. They had each signed a piece of paper showing that they were for all purposes legally married. Since Leviathan was her title though, neither of them had a change in last name that would show that they were married. Naruto wasn't the Leviathan, so he couldn't take that as his last name, and Serafall WAS the Leviathan so that had to remain her last name.

He was still Naruto Uzumaki, and she was still Serafall Leviathan... and they were legally married.

Of course, now there was going to be a HUGE party to celebrate the newest power couple of the Underworld. The 'Strongest Existance' and the most powerful female devil getting married, even though Naruto's name wasn't known by people and they only knew his title, was something that everyone wanted to celebrate. The union of two of the strongest people alive was something that would insure the highest of pedigrees for whatever child they might or might not have.

The servants of both the Leviathan and Lucifer was rushing around getting the party ready with only a moment's notice.

The party was actually taking place in a neutral area where a 'mysterious' castle made of ice had sprouted out of nothing. By nothing, Naruto meant that Serafall had created a castle of ice to make everything that much more amusing for herself. She was like him in the fact that she liked to show off her power in any possible way given to her. She was a natural attention whore, whore not being an insult just that she sought attention like a whore sought paid sex... only she didn't stop when she got the attention she wanted. Naruto was sitting next to Serafall on a shared throne of ice, with her still in her magical girl costume that she apparently had a few dozen copies of.

Even now she was looking over everything with a large smile on her face, while randomly spinning her wand around and drawing attention to herself.

Naruto himself was stuck wearing a dark orange suit, he had to have his orange, and though people had attempted to tame his hair it had refused every single attempt to be tamed. Underneath his orange suit he was wearing a black button up shirt, and a bright orange tie. Naruto's forehead was showing, also showing the circle symbol with multiple circle symbols inside of it. Naruto didn't have the Rinnegan like Sasuke had, but he did have a few of the powers of the Rinnegan that were needed to seal things away. The symbol on his forehead showed that he was the true successor to the Sage of Six Paths, though without a sharingan Naruto never had the chance to evolve it to a Rinnegan.

Just like Asura before him whern Asura was granted the Sage of Six Paths chakra, Naruto hadn't developed the Rinnegan either. He just gained the Rinnegan symbol on his forehead.

It was how Naruto had still retained the ability to seal away Kaguya without Sasuke, since Sasuke had given to Naruto the other half of the Sage of Six Path's chakra... thus showing that Naruto had attained greater strength than the Sage. After all, when Naruto had ALL of the Sage's chakra inside of him as his own chakra, all 9 of the Tailed Beasts in their full forms, his own powerful chakra, Sage Mode, and the chakra he inherited from Asura he had almost reached the level that Kaguya was. With Kaguya sealed away, Naruto was truly the strongest being in existance.

Serafall being the strongest female devil, and being able to not even NOTICE his aura made it so that she was one of the few people that he had the option of being with.

Humans... as he had heard from others, were a weak willed species here with many not having natural defenses against energy. He couldn't have a human bride anymore, and most devils weren't strong enough to be his bride. He was lucky that Serafall was such a hyper and crazy girl that she went for what she wanted to.

"Oh oh! Look, they are even making a BIG statue of us! Hey, be sure to get my hat just right!" Serafall shouted out as she winked, and a star of energy appeared around her for a second. Naruto chuckled to himself, before he crossed his fingers and created a small army of 1,000 shadow clones in front of him before he pointed at them.

"You guys go help out as well, just do what people tell you to do." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders, and the clones all started to rush to help people out.

The expected turn out for people showing up was in the hundreds if not thousands, after all, the Leviathan having a party to celebrate her marraige to the Strongest Existance is something that would be a wide spread thing. People would show up even with only a moments notice, something that amazed Naruto... considering two people showed up to his last birthday party, not his last birthday but the one before that. His last birthday sucked, since he had been fighting against Kaguya had the time.

"You are like a one person harem." Serafall said with wide eyes as she looked at the clones, getting Naruto to choke on air at hearing her words. He looked at her in shock and saw her blushing with her eyes staring dully at the ceiling, like she was thinking of the possibilities. She smiled and wrapped herself with a hug, before she pushed him in the shoulder. "Bad Naru-tan, our first night needs to be just our bodies wrapped up in the sexy sexy dance of hot sweaty joy." Serafall lectured, with Naruto looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Either she wasn't as 'pure' as she acted, or she only acted like a child most of the time because it was fun... that or she just never had a reason to show her perverse side.

"So... a lot of people are coming?" Naruto asked with a look at the food table, which was still growing in sheer size of the amount of food on it. There was enough food to feed a thousand people both lunch and dinner, before still having enough to feed a hundred people breakfast in the morning. That was how much food was being placed on the LONG tables, and how this had been prepared in such a short amount of time Naruto chalked up to magic... devils used magic so that might actually be the real answer.

"Like a lot, a lot... a LOT... a lot?" Serafall seemed to question with a raised eyebrow, before both of them felt a hand go to their shoulders. Suddenly sitting between them was none other the Sirzechs, who was wearing a white tuxedo for the event.

"So, how is the new power couple doing? You know, I was worried at first that you might freak out when Serafall-tan decided that she wanted you as her husband... when my dear Rias was already suppose to be engaged to you... oh well though. I can't say that she is upset about it." Sirzechs commented as he looked across the room to see some of the people that had arrived early, one of which was Rias and her peerage, with Lord and Lady Gremory standing and talking to some of the servants, requesting certain foods being made.

The Gremory's were really laid back about things not going the way they wanted it too.

"I can't say I'm upset about it, Cherry Girl is nice and all... but she reminds me too much of my own mother and I have to hold myself back around her. Honestly, I'm just not a naturally romantic guy... so this kind of instant relationship works alright for me... I just don't really care anymore at this point." Naruto said with a shrug, while Serafall pointed at him and jumped over Sirzechs so that she could be sitting in Naruto's lap. Sirzechs nodded a little, knowing that sometimes things happened for a reason.

The fun thing... with Rias being 17 now, their parents had to have HER approval now to have her marraige contract to Riser Phenex renewed. Now she could honestly refuse the marriage proposal, so she didn't have to worry about getting married to anyone anymore. No amount of complaining from Riser would fix this issue, since the contract between her and him had been broken off, thus it wasn't reinstated just because she was no longer getting married to the strongest existance. After all, not even Riser of all people was stupid enough to try and fight the Strongest Existance for Rias' hand in marraige.

The Strongest Existance stood way above the Number 1 in the top strongest list. The guy wouldn't even pick a fight with somebody of his wife's calibur, and Grayfia didn't even rank in the Top Ten strongest. Riser was arrogant, but not stupid enough to rick his life against somebody that was stronger than the top ten strongest just because he wanted to have a beautiful red head.

"Don't worry Naru-ta, Magical Girl Levia-tan will take good care of your happiness... now we just have to get you a costume... and a nickname... OH, and somebody to do your hair and make-up when you make guest appearances in my TV show!" Serafall said in an excited tone of voice, with Naruto blinking and looking at Sirzechs, who nodded.

"Serafall-tan has her own TV show that she does. It is REALLY popular in the underworld with kids, though sometimes the subject matter is around M-rated... not that kids in the underworld aren't used to TV having that stuff." Sirzechs answered the unasked question, while Serafall hugged Naruto to her busson with a growing smile on her face.

"Great, now all that needs to be decided is if you should be a recurring villian, a big baddie, or a mysterious helper that shows up when Magical Girl Levia-tan is in a pickle... Oh the choices!" Serafall gushed, with Naruto looked at Sirzechs again for a translation.

"She wants to figure out if you should be a big villian, a mysterious helper, or a simple villian that cuases trouble, but never anything to bad." Sirzechs answered to the television ignorant boy. Naruto had never been a big TV person, since he never had the money to afford getting a good TV... he had a radio, but not a TV.

"Oh... hey Cherry Girl." Naruto said when he noticed that Rias was standing in front of them, with the air between them turning awkward.

"Hello Leviathan-sama... Uzumaki-sama. It is nice to see you both looking so happy." Rias greeted both of them as more guests started to show up, with Serafall waving hey to Rias.

"Hey Rias, how are things!?" Serafall asked in loud voice to draw attention to her.

"Things are well, and how does being a married woman feel?" Rias asked Serafall, who hopped from Naruto's lap and stood in front of the taller girl with a grin on her face, before she showed off the ring around her finger. The ring was made out of the purest of gold molded from Naruto's chakra, Creation of All Things, and sitting in the middle of the ring was a good sized blue diamond embedded into the gold, with clear diamonds decorating the golden ring all the way around it.

"It. Feels. Amazing. I am glad I didn't wait like stupid person to get married to the person I wanted to get married to." Serafall said with a wink, while Rias looked at Naruto, who raised his hand and showed that he wore a plain golden ring on his finger. He was fine with a plain ring, not liking having a lot of decoration on it. He wasn't that interested in this kind of stuff.

"Being married isn't that different from dating I guess, though I don't have experience with that either. My options are really limited, and I would have to be stupid to reject somebody like Serafall." Naruto said as he gave Serafall a pat on the butt, though him doing that was a little awkward for him... Serafall liked this kind of attention from him though for some reason. She wasn't the kind of person that believed intimate contact was restricted to the bedroom, and all displays of affection were okay... even in public. She was actually wiggling her hips like she was expecting him to do more.

She pouted when he didn't.

"This is my man now, so don't expect me to share Rias." Serafall said when she noticed the conflicted look in Rias' eyes. She knew that devils liked to form harems, but Naruto was... mostly human it would seem. He had a distinct non-human presense about him as well that led her to believe somewhere inside of him he wasn't completely human... not a devil, angel, yokai, or even fallen angel, but not human either.

Since the Four Great Satans weren't allowed to have harems, then Naruto wouldn't up and form a harem either. He was married to a Satan, so the rules applied to him as well to keep him from turning a satan into a harem member and nothing more.

"Don't worry, I was just a little... jealous. You seemed to have found love so fast that it makes me wonder if I will ever have something like that." Rias said with a slightly sad look, before she turned around and walked away so that she could go talk to some other devils.

"Well that was awkward, she didn't even say high to me. Want me to bring you back any drinks?" Sirzechs asked, with Naruto gesturing to the glass of wine that he had next to him... and the glass of soda that was next to Serafall. He wasn't going to let Serafall get drunk, while he didn't really have to worry about drinking thanks to Saiken, who was good at medically purging alchohol from his user. Being the Jinchuriki of all the tailed beasts really did have it's perks.

"For out wedding night, I was thinking... cameras! I want to see what we look like when we seal the deal all the way!" Serafall randomly brought up the topic of sex, with Naruto spitting out some wine that he had just taken a sip of.

"Wh-what?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Sex, we are married and I am sexually attracted to you... and I think you are sexually attracted to me... so lets get our first time together on video. I want to send a copy to So-tan." Serafall said with a large smile on her face, with Naruto blinking and looking at her.

"Who?" He questioned, wondering just who she was talking about.

"Sona Sitri, my little adorable sister. She is so fun to tease and embarass, I bet she would have the perfect reaction to the video. I wish she showed up, but I don't think she even knows about what is happening yet." Serafall said with a pout as she looked around and saw a whole bunch of people standing and talking to each other. Naruto felt all of clones pop at once when they were finished helping and finishing the prep work for the party now that a ton of people were showing up.

"This is really sweet wine... It is pretty good. I don't really like bitter things, so sweet alchohol for once is pretty nice." Naruto said with a nod as he took another sip, only for Serafall to kiss him full on the mouth and SUCK the wine from his mouth while also taking the kiss and turning it into a french kiss. By the end of the kiss, Naruto was blushing a deep red and looking away from the grinning Serafall, who had NO qualms about kissing the guy she just married... on the same day that she met him.

Love worked quickly for this girl, very quickly.

"I like it better when you drank it first." Serafall said, showing that she was NOT ignorant to intimacy and other such acts that couples did either. They were both surprised when a Naruto clone showed up in front of them with two plates filled to the brim with food.

"... Didn't you pop or something?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am the clone of a clone, a clone made me before popping and told me to get you two the good stuff before it was gone. Here you go, and now I die." The clone of Naruto said as he placed the food on the armrest of the throne and popped right after. Naruto surprisingly didn't get back the memories of the clone, since it was the clone of a clone it had no connection to him now that the clone that made this clone was gone.

"Your clone has good taste, try some of this." Serafall said as she used a small fork to hold out a piece of sushi for Naruto to bite, and he took it into his mouth, before his mind exploded with flavor.

"Wow, this is really good. You people sure have great cooks working for you." Naruto commented as he was about to eat from his own plate, before Serafall opened her mouth wide... it took him a moment before he caught the hint and used the fork on his plate for feeding her, while she fed him from her plate. Naruto saw that they were attracting a lot of attention, just something that Serafall wanted as she adored being the center of attention.

People were actually chatting it up as they looked at the newest power couple.

Then it really hit Naruto.

He had gotten himself married to a total babe, not only that, but because of him Kaguya was sealed away in a dimension he sealed off!

He was married, and there was no more Kaguya to worry about!

Not only that, but tonight he was having SEX!

Life was good.

_**Chapter End!  
><strong>__**If you have any ideas for a sex scene, something between Naruto and Serafall, be sure to let me know. Ideas are always appreciated.  
><strong>__**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 The Secret Water Magic

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>I will be giving Naruto a NORMAL sized dick, not small or freakishly big, in this story. If you don't know what is normal is medically then I have 3 links at the top of my profile for the averages.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

The party... had been amazingly boring other than him getting to bond with Serafall in the form of eating together and just talking. Naruto had met the other two Satans during the party, but neither of them really struck him as people he would be really close to. Naruto had been introduced to many of the Lords and Ladies of the remaining familieis still part of the 72 pillar families. That was boring as hell as well, considering that he was talking to a bunch of boring sticks in the mud.

The most asked question, not directly of course but implied, was when Naruto and Serafall were going to have a child together.

That was just fucking rude, asking when they would be having a child without knowing what their plans were. It was like people were only excited that they were married now, because they were looking forward to the strong child that they would produce.

"Hey, do you have that camera set up yet?" Serafall asked as she looked up from the magazine that she was reading. She and Naruto were still fully clothed that the moment, with him actually wearing a small headband around his eyes with eye holes cut out so that he could see. Naruto was actually holding the magazine, considering the fact that at the moment Serafall was rather... tied up at the moment. She was loosely chained up to the wall with adamantine chains so that she couldn't break out with brute strength. She could still move around a good bit, but she was waiting for Sirzechs to finish setting up the camera.

Once the camera was set up, they would have a Naruto-clones standing at the various different cameras and making sure to get some really good shots of Naruto and Serafall going at it. Sirzechs wasn't going to watch in person, though if he somehow got his hands on the tape... Naruto would blame 'Levia-tan' for giving it to him. Naruto already knew that whatever was going to happen on this would be seen by Serafall's younger sister apparently, with the very thought of this 'Sona Sitri' seeing this tape getting a nosebleed from Serafall.

Naruto married a pervert, it was official.

"Yeah, all good to go... have fun." Sirzechs said as he activated his teleportation circle and vanished from the room, leaving Naruto alone with Serafall... and half a dozen clones all with cameras in their hands as they looked excited to see what their boss was going to do. Naruto tossed the magazine underneath the bed, before he looked at the camera with a nervous look in his eyes. He was nervous about this whole situation.

He had always been his time training to become stronger, but he never really studied much about sex before. Sure, he knew a _few_ things that he picked up from listening to others about the subject, others being the whores that would pretty much try and get into his pants when he was on a training trip with the perverted sage. He never actually let the whores have his virginity, and from what he knew of this devil culture most devils actually didn't sleep around... succubi were sluts yes, but most devils considered having sex before marraige to be an insult to their future husband. Serafall was a pervert, so she knew the arts of seduction pretty well apparently... very well from how she had bragged to him.

The light on the camera told Naruto that the camera was on.

"Ninja God Naruto, no matter what you do to me I, Magical Girl Levia-tan, will never say where the secret water magic is located!" Serafall shouted at him, getting right into character as easily as breathing. Naruto was taken aback for a second at how _easy_ it seemed for her to get into character and make up her own lines on the fly like that without being visibly nervous about the sex they were about to have. Naruto himself was going through some mind wrecking nerve issues, after all, what guy wasn't nervous in a situation where his first time was being recorded... and his wife was this beautiful bombshell of a woman.

Well, it was a good thing he was pretty good at showing off and acting... so Naruto put on a neutral face and got down on one knee and looked at Serafall while grabbing her chin.

"My dear Levia-tan, I will get all I want from you... as ninja doesn't play by the same morals after all. I will use whatever I need to get to the secret water magic you have. Make it easy on yourself and tell me now... or else." Naruto said as he roughly grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up a little higher off her knees and pushed her against the wall. He held back his physical strength of course, but he trusted in her durability to not be affected by the fact he pushed her up against the wall with enough force to crack the wooden wall behind her.

"Never, Magical Girl Levia-tan will never give you what you want!" Serafall shouted out, before Naruto reached out and grabbed the front of her top. He yanked hard on her top, and actually ripped the top completely off as her breasts bounced wildly at being freed for a few moments. Her breasts looked even larger out of their confines, and her nipples were a very pale pink color that was only a few shades darker than her skin. They were the perfect shape, both her nipples and her boobs.

"Very well, but let it be known I warned you... today Magical Girl Levia-tan will meet her match." Naruto said, still in character as he roughly grabbed her left breast and started to grip it, while tweaking her nipple with his thumb and index finger. Serafall held back a small moan at the slight stimulation, while Naruto blushed a little with his face away from the camera as he looked at her, and realized what he was doing. Serafall forced a hard look on her face as she acted like she was glaring at him, though even she had a small blush on her cheeks from the sexual stimulation.

"Good will always prevail over evil!" Serafall said, before she was silenced when her skirt was ripped off to show her very skimpy white panties. Naruto tossed aside the remains of her skirt, before he got down to her level and 'forced' a kiss on her. Serafall put up a 'struggle' against the kiss as she forced herself to water her own eyes a little. Truthfully, she enjoyed the kiss, but for the show she was going to put on a bit of a play for herself to enjoy her own hentai rape scene later.

She wanted to watch herself getting 'raped' without having to actually get raped. It was one of her many... MANY small fetishes. She wanted to do some serious roleplay, and her getting raped by the Ninja God Naruto, as a scene was just perfect for both her first time, her fetish, and something that she could embarass her sister with.

Naruto forced his tongue into her mouth in an inexperienced, but not that bad, kiss that let Serafall taste Naruto, and she was not against the taste... even though he tasted like sushi at the moment. Serafall and Naruto stopped the kiss moments later, with a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Naruto grabbed Serafall, before he stood up to his full height and looked down at her.

"Good has failed, these chains holding you are the unbreakable metal adamantine. You will not escape without first telling me the location of the secret water magic." Naruto stated in a cold tone as he grabbed her face and forced her mouth to open up as he grabbed her tongue. Naruto pointed over to the other side of the room, where a transformed clone to look like a random person, was tied up and blindfolded. It really added to the drama if there was a hostage involved to really show the evil behind what was happening, on camera... because right now Serafall was loving what was happening.

"You monster, Magical Girl Levia-tan will stop you and free-" Serafall said, before she let out a gasp when she saw Naruto unzip his pants to show his flaccid dick to her. She looked up at him with wide eyes, not because of size because honestly the size of a flaccid dick didn't really translate to the size of an erect one... no, she gasped because Magical Girl Levia-tan was suppose to gasp. She herself wasn't surprised at what was happening, though she was surprised that Naruto wasn't already hard at this point.

What, this was his first time, he was nervous, and he was on camera.

"I will kill the hostage if you do try anything, now Levia-tan... suck it." Naruto said as he forced her face closer to his crotch so that her cheek was pressing up against it. She pulled her head back and 'glared' up at him as she sent a look towards the 'hostage' before she leaned forward and engulfed his cock with her mouth. Naruto placed a hand on her head as she licked and sucked on the flaccid penis in her mouth, but her sucking soon changed the flaccid state into a hardened state with his cock soon reaching it's full size and pushing against the back of her throat.

She was surprised by that by the sudden hardening, and hadn't been able to swallow his cock to start deep throating him. She ended up pulling away from his cock and coughing a little with her eyes a bit moist from the coughing and choking. She looked up, but she hid her satisfied look that he wasn't a shrimp just because he was of, more than likely, asian anscestry... nothing against asians, but even SHE knew that the national average in asia was a bit... smaller than in other parts of the world. Not by much, and by no means very humiliating, since it was only normally an inch or so shorter than in other parts of the world. The fact of the matter was, she hadn't been expecting as much from a 17 year old who hadn't reached his max size, that was from asian descent.

Naruto was a normal, and actually rather respectable for his age with room for improvement... meaning that he wasn't so freakishly big that she was afraid that she would be split in two, but also no so small he would be on the end of a joke. He was a good 5.4 inches long with a good width that wasn't out of the ordinary. She was surprised that he had no foreskin to him, since by culture many, 2 out of 3, japanese men didn't have their foreskin snipped.

'Is he even really asian?' Serafall wondered in her head. She had causasian skin with bright golden blond hair, with sparkling blue eyes, with his only real normal japanese trait being his height, which was shorter than she would expect from the races that he looked like... though he was only 17, so his height was expected to grow with time. If not for his name and the language he spoke and wrote in naturally, then she wouldn't have ever guessed that he was asian. She noticed that he looked smaller when flaccid, but longer when hard... meaning he was a grower, not a shower.

She had NO problems with any of this.

"You vile fiend, the ultimate Magical Girl Levia-tan will find a way to esca-!?" Serafall started, before she was forced to suck on the cock again as it was forced into her mouth. She 'glared' up at Naruto, who sent a nod of his head towards the 'hostage'. She acted like she was reluctant to suck, but actually enjoyed hearing him make a noise in the back of his throat and see his back straighten a bit as she started to bob her head back and forth, taking a good amount of cock inside of her mouth as she sucked, before moving back and letting all but the head of his cock out.

Inexperience finally won though, when she was given no warning when she felt semen start to splurt into her mouth and onto her tongue. She swallowed the salty tasting semen without much trouble, before she felt him pull out when he stopped spurting in her mouth. She found that despite not being sweet like she would have liked, she wasn't against the strangely salty flavor.

"There is no escape for you Levia-tan, now give me what I want to know... this is your final chance." Naruto said harshly as he got down on one knee and reached towards her panties. She squeezed her legs tightly together before he could, but he pushed his hand inbetween her legs and started to rub her crotch with the palm of his hand. He grabbed the sides of her panties, before he pulled them up so that her legs seperated in shock when he gave her the front wedgie so that her panties became tighter against her lower lips and they seperated around the cloth. Naruto pulled up harder, before he loosed up, before coming harder than before when he played with her.

"Levia-tan will NEVER give you want you want! No matter what you do, the Magical Girl Levia-tan will never give in to torture!" Serafall stated her thought up line, before she was picked up and had her wrists tied up with the chains so that she couldn't move her hands or arms very much. She was then pushed up against the wall so that her face and chest were pressing roughly, and her boobs mushing with her nipples rubbing against the cracks on the wall.

"You were warned, lets see how Levia-tan responds to this!" Naruto said as he raised his hand up and brought it down roughly onto her ass, making it jiggle with a loud smacking sound. Serafall squeeked, as it she actually squeeked at the spank that he gave her. Naruto reached around and stuffed a finger in her panties, before finding out that she had her panties completely drenched with fluid. Naruto brought up his finger to her mouth, and forced the wet finger into her mouth so that she could suck it clean.

He didn't know what it was, but seeing her with her gloves, thigh socks, and hat on with nothing else but skimpy panties... which were soon ripped off to show her beautiful ass and soaking wet pussy, was an amazingly hot sight to behold. Naruto lined himself up with her pussy, and Serafall closed her eyes in genuine nervousness as she prepared to take him into herself. She was a virgin, and she still had her maiden barrier... more than likely. She was a fighter and did a lot of physical activity. She felt Naruto grab both sides of her hips to get ready for what was to come, and she closed her eyes.

Just in time for them to jolt open when Naruto pushed into her in one thrust, his fully erect cock pushing into her all the way to the base. She let out a LOUD moan at how GOOD it felt to have something go so deeply into her, much deeper than her fingers could, and his cock was thicker around than her fingers. She pushed her forehead against the wall, and a genuine blush appeared on her face at just how GOOD it felt to have a cock inside of her. Her leg was forced up and over Naruto's shoulder by him, while she was turned so that her shoulder and cheek pressed against the wall... giving the camera the perfect view of him pentrating her, and of not only her breasts, but also her panting face.

Then he started to thrust into her, and she gasped.

If entering felt good, then him pulling out and pushing back in when she got used to having something bigger than her fingers. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath to cool herself, while Naruto thrust into her and used one of his hands to stimulate her clit... Serafall gasped loudly as her eyes shot open, and she let out a shuddering moan that ecoed through the room. She didn't cum from that, but she had been close to it, and was growing closer to coming with each thrust.

"Where is the secret water magic Levia-tan!?" Naruto said when he stopped groaning and adjusted to being inside of her... and it hit him that Naruto just lost his virginity on camera.

The Pervy Sage would be SO proud!

"Never... you will never... OH~!" Serafall called out when he pushed in all the way and reached as far in as he could go, about half an inch from her womb. He pushed himself even farther in, completely smooshing their crotchs together and pushed even deeper into her sweet spot, while also lightly touching the entrance in to her womb.

She was GLAD that he wasn't big enough to smash against her womb, because most guys didn't seem to realize that didn't feel very good. Hitting and forcing the womb open hurt more than it felt good. Her sweet spot was about an inch from her womb, but not her womb itself. Combined with the fact that not much later Naruto leaned forward and kissed her rips, another erotic spot for her, and she had trouble keeping herself from cumming on the spot. Naruto's spiky hair brushed up against the pits of her underarms, and he leaned forward more while thrusting and started to nip at the sides of her moving breasts. Her breasts bounced with each thrust into her cunt, and soon her mouth was captured by his when he realized he wouldn't be getting to her breasts as easily with his mouth. Instead he settled for fondling her breasts.

Then, Naruto came with a groan inside of her.

Deciding to make a show of it, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in closer with her hands still tied up with the chains. She reached forward with her mouth and grabbed her wand from his belt with a good show of flexibility.

"Magical Girl Levia-tan magical ice spell!" She said through grit teeth as she froze and shackled around her wrists and shattered the 'adamantine' shackles, which were actually just regular iron. With her hands free, Naruto allowed her to push him down to the ground with her on top of him. She had her hands on his chest, only for her to shudder when Naruto reached up and knocked the wand out of her hand and pushed her onto her back.

"So you broke out of her shackles, I underestimated you Levia-tan. You are much smarter than I gave you credit for... but without your wand you are put a child before the might of the Ninja God Naruto." Naruto said as he pulled his now soft cock out of her, with some semen dripping out of her vagina and landing on the carpet under them. Serafall looked away from him, and he leaned down and 'forced' another kiss onto her. Naruto forced her up and into the doggy style position so that she was on all fours, with her ass facing towards him.

Serafall already had a light sheen of sweat on her body, and when gasped when she looked back and saw that Naruto was stroking his cock to full mast again.

"You will never get me to tell you how to find the secret water magic!" Serafall said as Naruto spanked her ass again.

"I think I know where to find it already my dear... the secret water magic can only be learned by making a magical girl cum!" Naruto declared boldy, with Serafall playing along and gasping while looking at him with wide eyes.

"How did you-" Serafall asked, before she moaned when he shoved his now hard again cock inside of her tight womanhood.

"You just told me... now all I have to do is make you come, and the secrets of the ultimate water magic will be mine." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he started to thrust into her currently very sensative pussy. She was being pushed back and forth with each thrust, her breasts swaying as she did so. She closed her eyes, and made a show of controlling her breathing, before she shuddered and finally came at the same time as Naruto as she collapsed forward with liquid squirting out of her pussy for a moment, before she breathed out and in very deeply.

Naruto closed his eyes and made a show of standing up as he created water around him and made it spin around him, before changing into the shape of a dragon.

"Finally, the ultimate water magic is MINE!" Naruto shouted out with an evil laugh.

"And cut! Good job Naru-tan, you really got me good there." Serafall said as she started to stand up as well with a smile on her face.

"So how did I do for my first time?" Naruto asked with a grin as he looked at the sperm dripping out of her, and she cracked her neck.

"Fo the acting... 8 out of 10... for the sex... also 8 out of 10. It's great, but needs a little work, but I think you will be great with some experience. Now that the video is done... time for another round!" Serafall said as she pushed Naruto onto the bed as the clones dispelled themselves now that the filming part was over with. Serafall landed on top of Naruto moments later, before she grinned down at him with him grinning back at her.

They weren't sleeping tonight!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>If anyone wants to do a 'Reading' version of this story, you are more than welcome... since the other 'Reading' stories don't seem to be updating right now.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	10. Pure Rage Note

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>I have written maybe between 5 and 8 lemons in over 2 million words and over 50 stories, most of which were in one story. Say what you will, but I am not a smut based author. So fuck of guest flamer, you know you you are, and don't bother reviewing again since I will delete it.<strong>_

_**Very important note!**_

_**The Story of Natsu Dragneel - by Tottenham Hotspur**_

_**Go read chapter 42 of his story and compare it to the last chapter of THIS story!**_

_**This fucker STOLE my story and chapter and changed the names of the characters in the chapter mere HOURS after I wrote and posted my own story! Now, normally I am NOT an angry guy unless dealing certain types of people, but THIS crosses the line!**_

_**Seriously, go check it out and see for yourself!**_

_**I was SO angry I actually had to STOP writing the next chapter of MY story JUST because some prick stole from me! I wouldn't even have noticed if not for a good fan that pointed it out to me.**_

_**You know who you are, and I thank you.**_

_**Oh, and nobody report him, since he copied MY lemon I might also get into trouble for this. Though for once I think **_**somebody_ has EARNED the right to be flamed!_**


	11. Chapter 10 The Morning After

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Before anyone says that the guy is 'sorry' and that he was 'hacked'... Look at the first chapter of 'Gremory Flaming Devil' by simplessmile87 and compare it to his first chapter. This guy is a repeat offender. He was not hacked, he was caught in the act and made up a lie about getting hacked. Now he plans on deleting the story so body else finds out about what he did.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Okay, what have we learned?" Serafall said as she cuddled up to Naruto, with both of them holding onto small notepads with lists on them. Three days of making love to each other with only a few hours in between for breaks had really taught them a LOT about what each other like and did not like.

"Lets see... things you like are... almost everything except the more disgusting stuff, which we did not do. You do not like anything that involves body waste... which we did not do." Naruto said as he looked at the LONG ass list of the things she liked to have done to her in bed and liked to do. The list of things she didn't like to do was a MUCH shorter list only having a few things they both refused to try on it.

"Okay, you like doing my cunny, my butt, my mouth... in all positions. You are willing to try almost anything I ask... but for some reason didn't like it when I tried to shove a candle in your-" Serafall said, before she was slapped in the back of the head by a blushing Naruto who had a twitching eye.

"From past experience, my rear is an exit only. That is a no-no area." Naruto said with a wince, his butt STILL hurting from when she thought it would be sexy to shove a burning candle in his bum.

"Yet you still are okay with being a dom and a sub, doing me in the butt, and getting some pretty painful things done to you..." Serafall said with a small smile on her face, knowing that Naruto didn't have an argument against that.

"Hey, sex is an equal relationship. If I can be the dom, then by all rights you can be the dom too... anyway, YOU like getting anal almost as much as vaginal. I don't like anal." Naruto stated with a twitching eyebrow, with Serafall nodding with a pout on her face. She couldn't deny that she liked what she liked, and she liked a hot of things.

"Okay, so I won't use that strap-on... darn. Oh well, you hungry?" Serafall asked with a smile on her face as she stood up out of the bed. As it turned out, they were about even in sexual stamina, with neither really having the edge over the other. As it turned out, fightung stamina did not translate over to sexual stamina... though he had a lot of both. She was glad though, because if he had as much sex stamina as fighting stamina... then she wouldn't even be able to walk. She already had a limp as it was, and Naruto grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back into bed.

"In a few hours... I just want to enjoy this." Naruto said as he pulled her in closer and held her smaller frame against his larger one. What could he say, he was naturally a cuddler, and Serafall had nothing against the attention that she was getting at the moment.

"I hope you aren't ready for another round, I think I am a little full." Serafall told him in a teasing tone as she held her hand over her cum soaked crotch, which still had some semi-fresh cum pouring out of it. She knew that she had a good amount of cum in her ass, and her womb was filled to the very brim that she was getting an overflow... not to mention all the time that she had sucked him off and drank from his seed. Her body did NOT bloat like a cum balloon, much to her annoyance since that would have been a funny picture to take with a pregnant looking stomach, since the cum would leak out before it bloated her.

"Don't worry... I don't think I could get it up if I tried." Naruto said as a reach down and pat on his crotch, with the male sex organ having done a good job in their sex marathan to celebrate being a married couple.

"Good, because we are going to have to work on your stamina for the up and coming months." Serafall said with a strange, knowing tone to her voice. It was like she knew something that he didn't know, and the strange glint in her eyes surprised when.

"Huh?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I was ovulating the first day we made love, and in the amount of time I was going through ovulation you filled my cunt to the brim so many times... I would be more surprised if I wasn't pregnant. All it takes is a single sperm after all." Serafall teased seriously, she had known there was a high chance of her getting pregnant with a child during their little video footage fun... and all the fun after that. She had spent hundreds of years without the joys of having a child of her own, even Sirzechs and Grayfia had a cute little son together.

Compared to other devils, her reasons for wanting to have a child were purely because she wanted to have a child. Her child wouldn't become the heir to the title of Leviathan, so she didn't need to breed for that purpose.

She had seen how happy Grayfia and Sirzechs were with their son.

"Wait... are you saying... I'm gonna be a dad?" Naruto asked with a completely blank face, with all visible emotion having been completely robbed from his body. Serafall blinked at the odd reaction from Naruto, before she nodded.

"Maybe... more than likely. You used me like a cum dump for three days when I was ovulating, and filled me to the brim a good number of times." Serafall reasoned normally, since this was a thing for her to take very seriously. Getting pregnant was no joke after all, and she should have warned Naruto true, but honestly... while she knew there was a chance of it happening during their first time... she didn't count on the fact that they would spend three whole days just having sex, resting, and having more sex with each other.

"Escape! Should have pulled out! Bro, run! Shit has gotten real!" Shukaku shouted out from inside of Naruto's mind.

"The idiot has a point. You should have fucked her and run." Matatabi said, even though as a female she should have understood that would mentally scar Serafall... and make a bad childhood for the baby... if there was one.

"Shut up morons, this means that she is going to CRAVE more sex now... and WE get to feel more sex from these two as well." Kurama said in a booming voice, with there being silence for awhile.

"Damnit, stupid voices in my head... Just so you know Sera-tan... I hope you are pregnant." Naruto said with a small smile as he wrapped one of his arms around her and placed his hand over where her womb was. Unlike others, Naruto was MORE than ready to be a dad... kind of. He never had to do something like that before, so he didn't know if he was going to be any good at it or not. He could feel her sigh of relief at the news that he wasn't mad at her, but it had honestly slipped her mind to tell him until he had already cum in her once. She was at fault for anything beyong that point, like when he came in her a second time during that filming.

Then the third time on the bed... then the fourth time on the bed... and then the sixth time in the shower after he came in her ass the fifth time. Then once more in ninth time in the shower again after two more rounds with her butt. The good part about shower fucking was that you could do anal and then vaginal without worrying about infections if you cleaned up the cock first.

"I can't wait to sent So-tan that video, I bet she is going to have just the cutest reaction ever to it!" Serafall spoke randomly, reverting back to her normal, not serious, personality that he had grown very fond of in the last few days of sexy-sexy fun time.

"You were serious about that?" Naruto asked with a slightly paling expression. He wasn't so fond of actually going through with the idea of sending somebody the video of the two of them having sex. Just because he stopped giving a shit about what was going on in his life for the most part, didn't mean that he wanted the proof of his sex to be sent around like a novelty.

"Oh don't worry, I'm only going to send copies to So-tan and Rias... the reaction to what she missed out will be just as priceless." Serafall chuckled out with a demontically... and strangely cute, sound to her voice like she would have if she was plotting to use the cuteness of puppies to take over the world. It was like she KNEW her idea was horrible and would backfire, but didn't care so long as she got her laugh out of it.

"Cherry Girl?" Naruto questioned at hearing Rias' name.

"Yep, I mean, how funny would it be to just lock them in a room and tell them they can't come out without seeing the whole thing and BOOM film their reaction!" Serafall said while Naruto shook his head, before a small smile came to his face.

"You know, this baby talk is getting me thinking up names already. You know what the perfect name for a baby would be... ramen." Naruto said with a genuine tone, showing that he would really go through with naming a baby ramen.

"No... just no. Ramen Uzumaki doesn't sound very good to me." Serafall said, with Naruto pouting at her. He loved the name, it made sense to him because he was named after a book, which had the character named after Narutomaki that was found in ramen... which were normally shortened to naruto. Naruto had never, and will never be ashamed at the fact that he was named after a delicious ingrediant for ramen. He was happy that he wasn't named something stupid, like his least enjoyed ramen ingrediant menma. That would have just been humiliating to the max.

"How about-" Naruto started, before he was silenced with a kiss from Serafall.

"We will worry about it if the time comes, I am not sure I'm pregnant or not." Serafall said with a grin on her face, which caused him to grin and pull her closer to him. Despite himself, Naruto couldn't stop the warm feeling in his gut from being around this strange, very strange, girl.

"I hope you are, having a mini-me or mini-you... or a combination of both of us running around would be so freaking amazing. People would be driven completely nuts." Naruto said, before he blinked when he noticed that the door to the room had opened up to show a servant looking at them with a blush as she set down a tray with food on the nearest... and not handprint covered, desk. Serafall and Naruto watched her leave the room in a hurry, and both of them grinned.

Getting out of bed, they rushed over towards the food.

Three days of no real food and lots of sex left a person HUNGRY!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>The canon timeline starts around next chapter. Oh, and before anyone complains about chapter length. I am literally sick right now. I am having trouble thinking, but I need something to do while stuck in bed.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


End file.
